A year without rain: Secrets of Momoko
by Dumah Djim
Summary: Que pasa cuando Momoko es nueva en el instituto, y si junto a sus amigas se vuelve traviesa, y si conoce al chico de sus sueños, y si esconde secretos... Leer para saber Momoko y Brick :)
1. Chapter 1

POV Momoko.

Ring… ring… ring…

Otra vez, otra vez ese sonido infernal que me despierta cada mañana.

Perezosamente estire mi brazo y apague la alarma, me levante de la cama y camine hasta mi baño, me di una ducha calentita para despertarme, me cambie y me arregle… ¿Que por qué me estoy arreglando? , fácil, hoy me cambio de liceo, y no… no a un liceo cualquiera a un instituto a las afueras de la ciudad.

Opte por ponerme un vestido que me llegaba 2 dedos por arriba del muslo, el vestido era, la parte de arriba era de encaje blanco, la parte de abajo era color rosa pálido y en la cintura tenía un lazo color marrón clarito con una moña del mismo color, deje mi pelo pelirrojo suelto con ondas en las puntas y me recogí dos mechones de cabello de la parte delantera en un broche con forma de moño color rosa pálido, me puse uno botines color marrón clarito con 4cm de taco. Me pase un poco de brillo, rubor y sombra en mis hermosos orbes rosas… ¿Rosas, que extraños, no?, por ultimo me puse mi inseparable collar de oro con un dije en forma de corazón, el dije tenía una Kunzita color rosa (La Kunzita es una piedra preciosa)

Me sonroje un poco al ver como mis pechos resaltaban por mi vestido, los tenía muy grandes para mi edad.

Agarre mi maleta, mi guitarra rosa y mi mochila color rosa pastel… ¿Qué si me gusta el rosa?... ¡Me encanta!

Baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina y ver a mi padre mirando el diario.

-Buenos días- murmure

-Buenos días-me dijo

Tome mi desayuno que consistía en unas tostadas con jugo de naranja y me levante para ir hacia la puerta.

-Momoko, llevas todo, celular, cargador, dinero, tu guitarra, el cuaderno, mochila, cedula…- y mi padre pudo haber seguido si no lo hubiera detenido.

-Sí, papá, llevo todo-

Él suspiro –Si, lo siento- Se disculpo

Nos subimos al auto, condujimos un buen tramo hasta llegar a un castillo… perdón instituto.

Mi papá y yo fuimos hasta la recepción, mi padre hablo con la directora, bla, bla, bla, todo bien, me dieron la llave de mi habitación, mis horarios y llego la hora…

-Adiós, papá.- me despedí.

-Adiós, hija, y recuerda, cada 10, 17 y 24, ¿ok?- me dijo

-ok- le respondí triste, tanto por el comentario como p

Él se fue dejándome solo con la recepcionista, ella me dijo que mi habitación la compartiría con dos chicas…

Camine por un pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, presione el botón y espere, llego el elevador y me subí, marque el piso 5 y deje que la música del elevador me inundara.

Salí del elevador y camine por otro pasillo hasta llegar a un puerta blanca que tenía en número 199 en dorado.

Con la llave de la habitación la abrí y lentamente entre a la habitación…

La habitación era muy linda y acogedora, era de un color blanco pastel, tenía tres armarios de color beige chiquitos alado de cada cama, dos de las camas estaban desordenadas haci que supuse que eran las camas de mis compañeras, por suerte para mi me dejaron la cama del lado de la ventana.

Empecé a poner mi ropa en los estantes de mi ropero, cuando escucho que la puerta se abre.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Me pregunto un chica rubia con ojos celestes, tenía puestos unos jeans celestes rasgados con una blusa blanca, sus dorados cabellos estaban atados en dos colitas a los costados de su cabeza, que le llegaban por la cintura. Se veía confundida.

-Em, soy Momoko, tu nueva compañera de cuarto-

-o…- su cara cambio a una de felicidad-Bueno… hola Momoko yo soy Miyako y… ¡Omg!, tus ojos son rosas…- Dijo poniendo una mano en su boca.

-…-Iba a decir algo pero siento que mi IPhone suena, mi IPhone es de color rosa pálido. Veo el identificador de llamadas y sonrío, le hago una seña a Miyako para que espere un minuto y ella lo entiende.

-Hola…-

"_-Hola, ¿Momoko?-_

-Sí, ¿quién más?- Pregunte divertida.

"_-No seas boba, ¿cómo te está yendo?, ¿ya conociste a alguna amiga?, ¿A algún chico?, ¿Es lindo por allá?..."_ las dos boses se escuchaban intercaladas para hacer las preguntas.

-Paren, paren, paren, de a una ¿sí?... Bueno, haber respondiendo a sus preguntas: Bien, si, no, si, Felices…- Dije con un eje de fastidio. De reojo pude notar como Miyako se sentaba en una de las camas, seguramente la de ella, y me miraba raro, jajá pobrecilla, ahora me cree loca…

"_-Bueno, chau Momo, nos hablamos más tardes, ¡te queremos!"_ gritaron.

Corte la llamada con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me gire a Miyako que ya había tendido su cama.

-Bueno, Momoko, ¿quieres que te enseñe los alrededores?- Pregunto, parece que se olvidó el tema de los ojos.

-Claro- Dije caminando hacia la salida.

-Hum, ¿qué es esa maleta?- me pregunto Miyako señalando la maleta de debajo de mi cama. Mierda. No la escondí Bien.

-Nada, nada importante…- Le respondí, mi nerviosismo se notaba a lenguas pero para mi suerte ella no lo notó.

-Mm, ok- dijo y salimos.

Empezó por mostrarme el comedor después los salones y por últimos el campus…

-Y bueno allá están las canchas de futbol… Por allá debe estar Kaoru, ella es tu otra compañera de habitación.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hum, Miyako, ¿qué son esos edificios de allí?- Pregunte.

-Eh?, ha, son los edificios de los chicos, como podrás notar no compartimos nada con los chicos, no sé si será por machismo de ellos a nosotras o porque la directora lo decidió así.-

-Em, yo creo que la directora lo decidió así, Miyako- Le dije.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Caminamos hasta los campos de futbol.

Miyako miro todo el campo antes de detener la vista en unas chicas que estaban jugando.

-¡Kaoru!, ¡Kaoru!-Gritó, supongo que se refiere a la chica que dijo que sería mi otra compañera.

Vi que una chica se acercaba trotando. Era alta, tenía el pelo azabache con unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, me entristecí un poco de que tenía los pechos más chicos que los míos, ¡debe haber alguien en todo este maldi** edificio que tenga lo pechos más grandes que yo! La chica llevaba puestos unos shorts de color verde lima con una camiseta de color blanco y unas tenis verdes, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta con un sequillo al costado.

-Hola, Miyako, ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto señalándome. Me moví incomodo, que no le han dicho que no se señala a las personas.

-Ho, ella es Momoko, nuestra nueva compañera de cuarto- Respondió Miyako con una sonrisa.

-Hum… Me pueden decir Momo, si quieren…-Sugerí.

-Está bien, Momo, me llamo Kaoru- Me dijo la chica que aparecer se llama Kaoru. –Bueno, supongo yo que Miyako ya te habrá mostrado todo el instituto ¿No?-

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Qué tal si vamos al comedor a comer unos helados- Sugirió Miyako.

-Sí, ¿Vamos?- Pregunto Kaoru sonriéndome- Ho, por dios tus ojos, son rosas…- Otra más, ¿alguien más se quiere asustar por mis ojos?

-…- Y otra vez no pude contestar por mis celular, mire el identificador y les hice señas a las chicas para que se aguantaran un minuto. Me aleje unos metros para hablar tranquilamente.

-¡Hola!- Dije alegremente.

"_-Hola, Momo, ¿Cómo estás pasando?"_

-De lo más bien, ¿Y tú, como va esa universidad?-

"_-Ja, marchando, con exámenes y esas cosas, pero yo puedo, ya sabes, soy un Akatsutsumi, ¿No?-"_

-Idiota, bueno, después te llamo, ahora mismo unas amigas me estaban mostrando el insti- Le dije.

"_-Ho, bueno, no importa, te llamo después… ¿Vale?-_

-Sí, adiós…- Corte la llamada y me acerque a las chicas.

-¿Quién era Momo?-Pregunto Kaoru.

-Nadie en especial- Dije desinteresadamente.

-Ho, okey… Em volviendo al tema de tus ojos, son muy bonitos y raros, pero sobre todo bonitos- Me dijo Miyako.

-Gracias- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Ring…

-Bueno, chicas, tenemos una hora libre antes de entrar, vayamos a la habitación- Propuso Kaoru.

Asentimos y emprendimos camino al dormitorio.

Llegamos y aprontamos la cosas para las calases.

-Momo- me llamo Miyako.

-¿Si?- Le pregunte.

-Me prestas tus horarios, ya sabes, para compararlos- Me pidió.

-Ok- Le di mis horarios.

Ella los miro.

-¡Yey!- Grito- ¡Tenemos todas las clases juntas con Kaoru!

-Genial, aprontemos las mochilas, ¿cual tenemos primero?- Pregunte

-Emm…- Se fijó en los horarios- Matemática- Dijo

-Genial, mi primera clase del año, matemáticas…- Dije sarcástica.

-jajá, no te preocupes, estamos contigo- Me dijo Kaoru.

Sonreí.

-Gracias-

Apronte mi mochila era una mochila de jean rosa pálido, solo tenía 2 bolsillos a los costados que eran rosas pálidos con puntos blancos y uno de ellos tenía un moño rosa cosido de costado. En uno de los bolsillos puse mi celular y mi billetera y en otro una colita y algunos broches.

Miyako llevaba una mochila que más bien era un bolso, de color celeste y blanco con solo un bolsillo delantero.

Kaoru llevaba una mochila verde con un bolsillo delantero de color negro con tachuelas doradas, en el medio de la mochila había una calavera de color dorada.

Nos dejamos la misma ropa excepto Kaoru, que ahora llevaba una musculosa verde con unos pantalones holgados negros, y un gorrito de lana gris que le caía por detrás, el pelo se los dejo suelto y caía por los costados del cuello.

Ring…

El timbre de entrada, caminamos por el campus hasta llegar a un edificio enorme, adivino, el liceo.

La mayoría de las chicas del liceo me miraban y murmuraban, otra de las maravillas de ser la chica nueva… (Nótese el sarcasmo)

Llegamos hasta la clase y las chicas entraron, en cuanto a mí, espere a que el profesor me dijera que podía entrar para presentarme.

Pasaron unos minutos y el profe me hizo señas desde adentro para que entrara.

Entre y me presente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Momoko Akatsutsumi, pero me pueden decir Momo-

-Muy bien, señorita Akatsutsumi, siéntese junto a la señorita Syndler, señorita Syndler levante la mano por favor- Pidió el profesor.

Una chica con el pelo se color marrón recogido en una coleta al costado y los ojos azules levanto la mano.

Me dirigí al asiento vacío al lado de ella.

-Hola, me llamo Robín, Robín Syndler- Se presentó.

-Hola- Le dije con una sonrisa.

Las clases siguieron normales, hasta que la directora llamo a todas al gimnasio para hacer un aviso general.

Nos reunimos todas y yo me encontré con Miyako y Kaoru.

-Chicas, ¿tienen alguna idea de cuál es el aviso?- Pregunte.

-No, ni idea- Respondió Kaoru.

-Bien, señorita, seguro se preguntaran que hacen aquí, bueno el director del instituto para chicos que está a unos minutos de aquí, me pido si podía alojar a sus estudiantes de entre 18 y 19 años en nuestro establecimiento, y por supuesto que le dije que sí, porque no es ayudarse entre institutos sino también entre amigos- Finalizo el discurso la directora – Los chicos llegaran hoy de noche y para eso necesito que todas la chicas del edificio número "C" se repartan en los edificios "A" y "B", ¿Ok?- Explico, y con eso dicho desapareció por la puerta. Al minuto todas las chicas se estaban reuniendo tanto como para decir "Habrá chicos lindos", "Serán calientes" o para escoger a una amiga que este en el edificio "C" que quiera estar en su habitación.

-Em, Momo…- Oí que alguien me llamaba, me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Robín.

-Ho, hola Robín- La salude.

-Hola, seria mucha molestia si me mudo a tu habitación, ya sabes, porque yo soy del edificio "C" y como nos tenemos que mudar temporalmente yo pensaba que…- Y antes de que pudiera seguir balbuceando cosas incoherentes yo le tape la boca con una mano.

-Robín, está bien, deja que lo consulto con las chicas- Le dije – ¡Chicas!, ¡Kaoru!, ¡Miyako!- Las llame, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban a mi lado.

-Que pasa Momo- Pregunto Miyako.

-Quería saber si Robín puede quedarse temporalmente en nuestra habitación…-

-Claro, espera…- Dijo Kaoru -¿Te gustan los video juegos?- Pregunto achinando los ojos.

-Tengo el GTA 5- Dijo Robín encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bienvenida a nuestra habitación- Gritó alegremente Kaoru.

Los de mantenimiento se encargaron de pasar la cama y el ropero de Robín hasta nuestra habitación, las pertenencias de Robín la llevamos nosotras. Una vez terminado todo ya era de tarde y decidimos ir al campus, Miyako y yo nos quedamos en el pasto hablando, mientras que Kaoru y Robín estaban jugando a la pelota en la cancha no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

Me había cambiado de ropa para estar más cómoda, ya saben, estar sentada en el pasto con el vestido de hoy de mañana no era la mejor opción. Me puse un short de color negro con un buzo color rosa que casi me tapaba el short, a decir verdad, no me copaba mucho la idea de que el buzo me tapara como si estuviera desnuda de la parte de abajo, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, igual un poco del short se veía. Me puse mis vans rosas y me deje le pelo suelto para que caiga en ondas en las puntas con el cerquillo por encima se mi ojo derecho, obviamente seguía llevando mi cadenita de oro con el dije de la Kunzita rosa.

-Momo, te tengo que decir algo…- Me dijo Miyako.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?- La curiosidad me gano que querrá decir con "te tengo que decir algo".

-A Kaoru y a mi… A Kaoru y a mí nos gusta hacer travesuras, ya sabes, para divertirnos, y si quieres las puedes hacer con nosotras o no, pero si no las haces procura no decirle a nadie ¿Sí?- Me dijo rápidamente.

La miré.

-¡Claro!, me encantan las travesuras, pero pensé que si hacia algo malo ustedes ya no querrían ser mis amigas.- y era verdad siempre hacia travesuras en casa cuando se me daba la gana.

-Mm…- me miro desconfiada – ¿Cuál fue la peor travesura que has hecho? –

-Pues, en quinto año de primaria le afloje los tornillos a la silla giratoria de la gorda maestra Filip y la pobre se calló para atrás con un estruendo enorme.- Intente contener la risa.

Miyako no pudo contenerla y se hecho a reír.

-Jajá, y después ¿qué pasó?- Pregunto entre risas.

-Pues… Me quede en detención por lo menos 1 semana- dije desinteresadamente.

-Bueno…- Miyako hubiera seguido hablando sino fuera porque se escuchó un bocinazo que hizo que diéramos un respingo en nuestro lugar.

Mire por detrás del hombro de Miyako para poder ver lo que nos asustó y… abrí los ojos como platos, hay estaba el bus que transportaba a los chicos del otro instituto al nuestro.

¡¿Para qué mier** nos tocó bocina?! , ¡¿Para presumir?! Si no estábamos en el camino. No puse seguir insultando al conductor porque se escucharon ruidos de vidrios rotos.

POV Brick.

Estábamos en el bus súper aburridos, ¿Quiénes?, pues Mis hermanos, Boomer el menor, tiene el pelo rubio desordenado y los ojos azules, lleva puestos unos jeans azules gastados, una camiseta azul con una chaqueta de jean remangada hasta los codos, Butch, el hermano del medio, tiene el pelo negro en punta y los ojos verdes bosque, lleva unos pantalones de jean negros, una camiseta verde oscuro y una chaqueta negra y por ultimo nuestro mejor amigo Mitch, él tiene el pelo Marrón desordenado con los ojos marrón oscuro, tenía puestos unos pantalones grises con una camiseta negra que decía "Mitch" en ella.

En cuanto a mi tengo el pelo pelirrojo hasta un poco más debajo de la nuca, pero no exagerar y mis ojos son de color rojos, ¿Súper extraño, No?, llevo puestos mis jeans azules y mi camiseta de color rojo junto a mi inseparable gorra roja que la llevo para atrás.

Según el director nos teníamos que mudar temporalmente al instituto de chicas, por causa del mini incendio que causaron unos chicos en la cocina la otra vez, ósea yo no tenía problema, por ejemplo Butch y Mitch les encantó la idea de estar rodeados por chicas después de años de estar en un internado lleno solo de hombres, ellos dos son los más pervertidos, en cuanto a mí, tengo mis momentos de pervertido también.

De repente siento que el conductor Harris, un señor gordito con mucha barba pero poco pelo, toca bocina. Miro por la ventana para ver a que le toco bocina y… Mis ojos se abrieron y sentí que se me caía la baba, esa chica era hermosa, tenía un hermoso y largo cabello pelirrojo y una hermosa figura con unas piernas infinitas y unos pechos grandes… ¡Ha!, cada vez me parezco más a Butch, me está pegando lo pervertido… ¿Qué?, está mirando para acá, obvio que no me puede ver porque no se puede ver para adentro, pero yo si la puedo ver, tiene unos hermosos ojos… ¿Rosas?, igual son hermosos.

Crack.

Se escuchó como el vidrio de una ventana se rompió, deje de mirar a la hermosa chica para ver que la ventana de donde estaban sentado Mitch y Butch se había roto en pedazos, mire a Mitch que estaba del lado de la ventana ahora rota, él estaba en shock, mientras que a Butch le había caído entre las piernas una pelota verde y blanca.

Pronto el director nos pidió que bajáramos del bus, haci lo hicimos todos, al bajar oí que chicos silbaban y tiraban piropos, me gire para ver que le tiraban piropos a la chica de los hermosos ojos rosas y a su amiga la rubia. Después de que todos los estudiante se habían bajado bajó el conductor con una cara de pocos amigos, todos los estudiantes, se pusieron en una fila horizontal detrás de director y el conductor, las dos chicas la pelirroja y la rubia se pusieron delante del director y el conductor, claro que manteniendo distancia, a ellas se les sumaron dos chicas más, una castaña con ojos marrón claro y una pelinegra con ojos verde esmeralda, la mayoría de los chicos, aprovechando de que el director no estaba mirando, le mandaban besos o señales de "Llámame" a las chicas.

En cambio las chicas se mantenían serias.

-Muy bien señoritas, ¿quién de ustedes me va a explicar lo que sucedió?- Pregunto el director.

Las chicas vacilaron un poco antes de que la pelinegra hablara.

-Pues, vera señor…- Luego hicieron algo que dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta, hasta a Mitch y Butch que no serían capaces de hacer eso.

La pelirroja y la pelinegra gritaron un "Corran" y agarraron de la muñeca a la castaña y la rubia, quienes siguieron su ejemple y comenzaron a correr mientras reían, el conductor Harris, las empezó a corretear mientras gritaba algo como "¡vuelvan aquí niñas malcriadas, pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi bus!", y la pelinegra le gritaba algo como "¡Alcánzanos si puedes, gordito!". Pude jurar que vi a Butch dar una media sonrisa al escuchar a la pelinegra.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se empezaron a reír, pero al ver la mirada del director se callaron inmediatamente.

El conductor Harris volvió hecho una bola de sudor y jadeos.

-Tranquilícese, señor Harris, le avisare a la directora lo ocurrido- Sentencio el director.

-Muchas gracias señor- Le dijo el conductor cuando recupero el aliento.

El director empezó a caminar, con la intención de que los alumnos lo siguieran, así lo hicieron algunos, mientras que otros, incluyéndome a mí, a mis hermanos y a Mitch, se quedaron susurrando cosas como "quienes eran ellas", "Wow, que chicas", y otros comentarios pervertidos que no son necesarios explicar.

Mis hermanos, Mitch y yo comenzamos a caminar.

-¿Quiénes eran esas chicas?- Pregunto Boomer

-No lo sé, pero ya lo averiguare- dijo confiado Butch

-Y porque estas tan seguro- Pregunto Mitch achinando los ojos.

-Porque pienso ligar a la chica de ojos esmeralda, desde ya digo que es mía- Dijo señalándonos.

-Oye, viejo, tranquilo, yo prefiero a la de pelo castaño, son más mi tipo- Dijo Mitch mientras se ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Okey, yo todavía no me voy a fijar en ninguna chica… pero…- Dijo Boomer medio indeciso.

-¿Pero qué?, Boomie- Le dijo burlón Butch.

-La rubia no estaba mal…- Siseo.

-¡Ese es mi amigo!- Exclamo Mitch dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Boomer.

-Y, que hay de ti, Brick- Pregunto Butch.

-Pelirroja, de ojos rosas, mía solo mía- Dije secamente mientras una sonrisa de arrogancia se marcaba en mi rostro.

-Wow, ya sabes lo que quieres, ¿No?, Brick- Pregunto Mitch divertido.

-Sí, solo MÍA- Sentencie mientras apuraba el paso.

Llegamos a la entrada del instituto de chicas, vaya que era enorme, ósea, no es que el nuestro no sea grande, pero comparado con esto, Fu, ¡Nos dejaron atrás!

Que pasara… tan tan tan, ¿Qué habrá en la maleta de Momoko?, ¿Quién la habrá llamado?, ¿Qué pasó?

Comenten…


	2. Que niñas más mal criadas

Pov Brick

Caminamos por unos pasillos enormes hasta llegar a un comedor, tenía mesas paralelas entre sí **(NA: Al estilo Harry Potter XD)**.

Mitch, mis hermanos y yo nos sentamos en una que estaba en la punta junto a otros alumnos. De repente una señora, no le calculaba menos de 50, se acercó, mmm… ahora que lo pienso puede que se la directora, si eso debe ser.

-Bien, bienvenidos al instituto para chicas…- No pudo continuar porque cierto gordito la interrumpió.

-¡Sus niñas! ¡Son una amenaza! ¡Deberían encerrarlas por delincuentes!- Si como adivinaron fue el señor Harris.

-Perdón, porque habla de esa manera de mis alumnas, no lo permitiré dentro de esta institución- Defendió la directora.

-¡Esas Mal enseñadas no son alumnas, ni siquiera señoritas, son unas delincuentes!- Le espetó el señor Harris.

-perdone señorita, es que hubo un percance con unas de sus alumnas- Dijo tranquilamente nuestro director.

-Está bien, pero se puede saber, ¿qué hicieron mis alumnas para poner a este hombre así?- Pregunto la directora.

-Pues vera, señorita, cuatro de sus alumnas han pateado un balón y han roto una de las ventanas del vehículo de nuestro amigo aquí presente, el señor Harris- Dijo el director.

-Espere ¿cuatro alumnas?- pregunto interesada la directora.

-Sí, como escucho, cuatro alumnas- Repitió el director.

-¿Y dice que ha sido con un balón?- Esta vez la directora se mostró más interesada.

-Sí, mire- Se giró hacia nosotros- Señor Him- Llamo refiriéndose a Butch- Usted sigue teniendo el balón- Pregunto el director.

Butch levantó el balón de color verde y blanco.

La cara de la directora pareció desfigurarse.

-Y, las alumnas, ¿se disculparon?- Pregunto seria, juro que si me estuviera viendo a mí me hubiera hecho en los pantalones.

-No, señorita, salieron corriendo- Le dijo el director.

Corrección ahora la cara de la directora si se desfiguro… en una mueca de enojo.

-¡Cristi!- Grito

Como alma que lleva el diablo llegó una chica de por lo menos 34 años con una falda lápiz de color rosa claro, camisa blanca y una chaqueta belle. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y usaba lentes.

-¿Que necesita señorita?- Pregunto.

-Tráeme a las alumnas de la habitación número 199, por favor- Dijo entre dientes.

-Enseguida, señorita.- Dio media vuelta y se fue.

-En unos minutos arreglamos el problema- Dijo con una sonrisa, *cof**cof*Forzada*cof**cof*

Me gire a mis hermanos y a Mitch.

-¿Quiénes creen que sean? ¿Las que vimos hoy? –Pregunto Boomer

-Deben ser Boomer, creo que la directora reconoció la pelota.- Le dijo Mitch.

En eso se abrió la puerta dejando ver a las cuatro chicas, y entre ellas, MÍ pelirroja, si he dicho MÍ.

Con ella también estaban la pelinegra, la rubia y la castaña.

-Señoritas, me he enterado de que rompieron una de las ventanas del vehículo de este buen hombre y no se disculparon, ¿es eso cierto?- Pregunto la directora.

-Sí- Respondieron todas casi automáticamente.

-Y no tienen algo que decirle al señor…- Vacilo un poco.

-Harris, señor Harris- Le respondió el gordo conductor.

-Emm, si, al señor Harris…- Continuo la directora.

-Sí, de hecho sí- Hablo la pelinegra – La próxima vez, ve donde dejas esa chatarra, amigo, estábamos a mitad de un partido…- Dijo despreocupadamente.

-Y bájale un poco el volumen a esa bocina, casi me dejas sorda- Le replico mi sexy pelirroja.

Creo que mi boca y la del resto de los alumnos no pudieron abrirse más.

-¡Hasta aquí!- Gritó la directora- ¡Mañana vendrán por mi despacho a que les ponga un castigo! ¡Y debido a que no se han presentado para cenar, tendrán que comer con los chicos, al terminar de comer se irán inmediatamente a su habitación!- Sentencio la directora.

-Bueno, ya, no hace falta gritar… -Se quejó la rubia.

Bueno, al menos estoy con mi sexy pelirroja.

Las chicas se sentaron en nuestra mesa, a solo unos metros de nosotros.

MÍ pelirroja sexy se sentó con los codos apoyados en la mesa y su sexy rostro entre sus manos… si los sé estoy usando mucho la palabra sexy, pero que esperaban ¡ella es muy sexy!

La rubia se sentó derecha pero con una cara de aburrimiento que te hacía pensar que ya había pasado por esto muchas veces.

La castaña estiro sus brazos por toda la mesa y apoyo su cabeza entre estos.

La pelinegra se sentó con el codo apoyado y la otra mano extendida por toda la mesa y las piernas, por debajo de la mesa, estaban abiertas, así, tipo chico.

-Señorita Kaoru…- dijo la directora- Por favor, siéntese como señorita- Le dijo amablemente.

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto, obviamente haciéndose la inocente.

-Porque las señoritas no nos sentamos así- Dijo la directora apretando la mandíbula.

-Agh, ya que…-

Pov Butch

Una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al saber que mi chica de ojos esmeralda se llama Kaoru, lo que más me gusta es que no tiene esa actitud girly que tienen todas las chicas que conozco.

Ella es más bien, por así decirlo… Ruda, poco femenina… pero así me gusta.

-Porque las señoritas no nos sentamos así- Le replico la directora, a lenguas se veía que la estaba por matar.

-Agh, ya que…- Sonreí para mí mismo, no solo dejo de sentarse con las piernas abiertas si no que las subió arriba de la mesa y se recostó en la espalda de blondie (Miyako)- ¿Está mejor?- Pregunto con una media sonrisa burlona… decidido, esa chica va a ser mía.

La directora se fue roja del enojo, el director y el gordito… Harris creo que se llamaba… no importa, se fue con ellos detrás dejándonos solos, inmediatamente toda la atención de los chicos fue hacia las chicas.

Ellas solo estaban allí, blondie se miraba las uñas con gesto aburrido, la pelirroja bostezaba a cada rato, la castaña parecía que se había dormido y MI Kaoru seguía teniendo los pies sobre la mesa y la espalda contra blondie.

-¿Se puede saber quiénes son y porque no se disculparon por haber roto la ventana de NUESTRO bus?- Y ahí está, el nerd de los nerds Winkles, ¡Enserio el muy idiota se a preocupar por el bus cuando tenemos cuatro chicas calientes a nuestra disposición!

La pelinegra y la castaña sonrieron de lado.

-Pues vera…- Empezó la castaña – Yo soy Robs. **(NA: Haci le dicen ¿OK?)**

-Yo soy Miya - Dijo la blondie

-Yo soy Momo- Dijo la pelirroja con rostro de aburrimiento.

-Kao- Dijo cortante la pelinegra. Haci me gusta, cortante.

-Y… con respecto a lo del bus…- Siguió… Miya…se llamaba ¿No?… si, Miya.

-Un error de cálculo a la hora de patear- Dijo Kao.

De repente sentí que un celular empezó a sonar.

Pov Momoko.

Sentí que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí.

Saque mi IPhone, mire el identificador de llamadas y sonreí.

Levante la vista y vi que todos me estaban mirando, giré mi rostro para encontrarme con un inquietante mirada… esos ojos… eran… rojos…

Rojos como la sangre.

No le di importancia y me aleje un poco para contestar, ya que las miradas seguían puestas en mí.

"_-Carajo, Momo" _Su voz me recibió con clara calidez. Nótese el sarcasmo

-¿Y yo ahora qué hice?- Espete molesta.

"_-Acaba de llamar la directora de tu instituto…"_ Me mordí el labio, no sabía que iba a llamar _"-Suerte que agarre el teléfono antes que papá"_ Sentí como se me iba un peso de encima.

-Gracias, gracias, te lo agradezco, papá me mataría si se enterara…- Del otro lado del celular se sintió como si otra persona lo hubiera agarrado.

"_-Hola"_ Y efectivamente allí estaba la otra voz…

-Hola, ¿cómo va todo por allí?- pregunte.

"_-Bien, bien, momo quiero que sepas que me enorgullezco de lo que hesite…"_ Me dijo la otra voz.

-¿Lo qué? ¿Romper la ventana del bus?- Pregunte incrédula.

"_-Sí, los Akatsutsumi siempre seremos bromistas de sangre…"_ Bromeó.

-Jajá, si, bueno, igual yo no fui, nos vemos y una cosa más…-

"_-Que, ¿qué necesitas?"_

-No dejes, por nada del mundo, que papá agarre el teléfono, nunca se sebe cuando puede ser del instituto…- Le dije.

"_-Okey, tú no te preocupes"_

-Cuando dices eso me preocupo más- Gemí.

"_-Dale no seas boba, bye."_

-Bye-

Me gire, ya que mientras estaba hablando me gire para quedar de frente a una pared, al girarme pude notar TODAS las miradas puestas en mí.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte.

-Momo, ¿qué pasó con tu padre y el teléfono?- Pregunto Robs

-Mm, nada, solo que la directora llamó y… pues eso, la directora llamo pero no fue mi padre el que atendió, pero ya dejen ese tema, vamos a comer…- Termine el tema con una agitación de manos, me guarde el celular en el bolsillo.

Las chicas y el resto de los alumnos me hicieron caso.

Yo seguía sintiendo esa mirada rojiza en mí, pero no le quise dar el lujo de que me volteara a verlo, así que me contuve.

Con las chicas fuimos a escoger la comida, opte por una ensalada y un jugo de naranja, hoy no tenía mucha hambre que digamos.

Sentí una vibración en el bolsillo, me había llegado un texto, disimuladamente los saque y me fije de quien era, lo leí y mi cara se desfiguro.

El texto decía:

"_Acuérdate, mañana es 10, hazlo por mamá, ¿Ok?, acá te dejo la dirección, está a una cuantas cuadras del instituto, no te olvides, calle - número -_ **(NA: Lo siento estoy muy vaga como para inventar una dirección)**_" _

-Momo – Sentí que alguien posaba su mano en mi hombro – ¿Estas bien?- Me pregunto Miya.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes – Le dije para tranquilizarla.

-Okey, vamos, hay que ir con las chicas- Y así nos dirigimos a la mesa donde las chicas nos esperaban.

Así paso la hora de la cena, sin problemas, en casi toda la cena sentí esa mirada rojiza puesta en mí, solo una vez me voltee a verlo, y un escalofrió subió por mi espalda, así que retire la mirada, juro que vi que sonrió de medio lado al ver mi reacción.

Al fin no fuimos a nuestra habitación, la cama de Robs está al lado de la mía.

Me cambie con mi pijama, tenía puesta una musculosa de tirantes finos de color blanco, unos shorts cortitos de color rosa pálido y puntitos de color blanco, mi pelo lo puse en una colita alta con un moño rosa, medio rojo diría yo **(NA: Al fin aparece el moño que caracteriza al personaje, lo extrañaron ¿No? XD)**.

Miya tenía puestos unos pantalones de pijama de color celeste ajustados con una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco con celeste, el pelo se lo soltó, quedándole con ondas en las puntas.

Robs se puso como un camisón, pero yo diría que es más bien un vestido de pijama, le llega cuatro dedos por debajo del muslo y es color lavanda. El pelo se lo recogió en una colita alta.

Kaoru, se puso unos pantalones de pijama negros sueltos y una camiseta de color verde manzana y negro, el pelo lo lleva igual, suelto y despeinado.

Casa una se sentó en su cama a hacer lo que quiera, Miya se estaba pintando las uñas de un azul marino que le queda precioso, Robs estaba haciendo algo con su celular, Kaoru jugaba en su teléfono, mientras que yo leía un libro.

Suspire, todo los libros son iguales, hay un príncipe azul que la rescata o la besa para despertarla o… ¡yo que sé! Siempre es lo mismo, pero en la vida real, no hay un "felices por siempre".

Volví a suspirar, deje el libro al costado de la cama y me tape con las sábanas.

-Buenas noches chicas- Dije adormilada.

-Buenas noches Momo- Respondieron al unísono.

Después todos se volvió negro.

Y… que tal merece comentarios, ¿He?, es mi primera historia haci que no puedo decir mucho, jeje, ¡bye!

O esperen dejo preguntas…

¿Qué pasara el 10?

¿Quién llama a Momo?

¡¿Qué va a pasar?!

Besos… Muaa 3

O… y gracias a los que dejaron comentarios, me ayudaron mucho…


	3. Al fin nos conocemos

POV Momoko

Abrí un ojo, abrí el otro, mire el reloj, 6:00 de la mañana, seguro ustedes dirán, ¿no es demasiado temprano? ¿El liceo no empieza a las 7:30? Pues sí, es temprano, y sí, el liceo empieza 7:30.

Pero desde pequeña me ha gustado despertarme antes para arreglarme… ustedes dirán, ja, es para hacerse la linda o para hacerse la popular, pero no lo que pasa es que mi madre… mi madre siempre decía…

"_Todos somos lindos, tanto por dentro como por fuera, por eso, hay que aprender a lucir la belleza de uno mismo y compartirla con los demás"_

Pero ella siempre agregaba…

"_Pero la belleza solo puede ser expuesta si es de uno mismo. Las operaciones, el maquillaje en exceso y la ropa ajustada no sacan lo mejor de nadie…"_

Una lagrima traicionera bajo por mi mejilla hasta detenerse en mi barbilla y caer en la sabana.

Me la seque rápidamente y me levante, fui hasta el baño y me duche.

Me relaje a medida de que las gotas calentitas me tocaban…

Salí de la ducha y me vestí, me puse una musculosa color salmón, unos shorts de jeans rotos en la parte delantera y unas chatitas azules marinas oscuras con un poco de dorado en las puntas. Mi pelo lo puse en una trenza cosida **(NA: o cola de sirena o cola de pez como le digan ustedes) **que la puse sobre mi hombro derecho. De accesorios use solo mi collar con la piedra preciosa.

Mi maquillaje fue poco, un poco de sombra, mascara de pestañas de color negro **(NA: O rímel XD) **lápiz labial de color rosa pero no fuerte era una mescla entre rosa y rojo, pero no era algo que llame la atención.

Antes de ponerme un poco de base mire mi rostro, tenía pequeñas pecas que no eran visibles con tanta facilidad, más bien tenías que acercarte a mí lo suficiente como para poder verlas…

Me acuerdo de que mi madre tenía las mismas pecas, sus pecas eran más fáciles de ver cuando sonreía, con esa sonrisa llena de dientes blancos, esa sonrisa, que irradiaba amor, esperanza, calidez…

Deseche ese pensamiento de mi mente al sentir como mis ojos se cristalizaban. Sin más preámbulos me puse la base.

Mire el reloj, eran las 6:54, mejor iba a dar un vuelta.

Agarre mi maleta, y saque mis patines, desde chica me gustaba patinar, mis patines son blancos y tienen forma de botita.

Me los puse, agarre mis llaves, mi celular y me puse un poco de plata en el sostén, si, ¿raro no? Pero bueno, piénsenlo así, si viene un ladrón, a menos que sea un ladrón violador, no se va a fijar ahí ¿o sí?

Salí de la habitación con mi mochila al hombro.

Juro que si hubiera un, no sé, un señor que vigile con una cámara el ascensor, él se estaría agarrando el estómago de tanta risa.

¿Por qué? Fácil, los patines no se quieren quedar quietos a medida que el ascensor avanza, me tengo que agarrar del barandal que está debajo del espejo **(NA: Si alguna vez subieron en ascensor, sabrán a que me refiero con "Barandal" si no entienden me lo dicen en los comentarios.) **

Al fin llegue a la planta baja. Salí, como decirlo… Andando, si eso es, salí andando desde el vestíbulo hasta el caminito de tierra y del caminito hasta el parque.

Ande por el parque admirando los árboles, las plantas, y me puse a pensar, que si no hubiera venido a este instituto no hubiera conocido a Miya, ni a Kao, ni a Robs.

Me detuve un momento enfrente de un árbol flor de cerezo. Lo mire y me senté debajo, para que los tenues rayos de sol no me dieran en la cara a medida que iban apareciendo.

Cerré los ojos… Enseguida un pensamiento me vino a la mente.

Hoy es 10, 10 de octubre… Seguro se preguntan ¿Por qué empezaste el instituto en octubre? Pues ni yo sé, lo único que sé es que mi padre tiene "contactos" y pudo inscribirme. Volviendo a lo otro, hoy es 10, pensar que tendré derramar lágrimas una vez más, esas lágrimas que prometí nunca volver a derramar.

Escuche pasos acercándose e inmediatamente abrí los ojos.

POV Brick.

Me desperté, mire mi reloj, genial, 6:44 de la mañana, ahora no me voy a poder dormir de nuevo.

Me levante, ¿Me doy un baño? Olí mi camiseta, na, para que, casi ni se siente le olor…

Me puse mi sudadera roja por encima de mi camiseta, me puse mis pantalones de color negro y mis zapatos combers de color rojo. Obviamente me puse mi inseparable gorra roja.

Mire a mis hermanos y a Mitch, los 3 estaban durmiendo como oso en plena hibernación.

Agarre mi patineta y me fui.

Anduve por el parque, me quede pensando en mi sexy pelirroja, que ayer me entere que se llama Momo.

Me decidí a dar una vuelta cerca de los edificios de las chicas, ósea los edificios "A" y "B".

Anduve por el parque paralelo a los edificios.

Pare en seco… ahí estaba ella.

POV Momoko.

-Así que tú eres la nuevita, ¿no?- Me dijo con desprecio un chica, esta chica era pelirroja y no es por decir que mi pelo es mejor, pero su pelo estaba sin brillo, no se parecía al mío, tenía ojos color marrón y pecas. Llevaba un top de color amarillo que decía en grandes letras "PRINCESA", un short muy ajustado y muy cortito de color negro y unos tacones con harta plataforma de color amarillos. Llevaba maquillaje en exceso.

-Sí, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Le dije, no quería pelea, no en mi segundo día en el instituto.

-Sí, yo me llamo Princesa, soy la chica más popular, y si sabes lo que te conviene no me hablaras, no te me acercaras y no te meterás con migo- Me dijo sonriendo arrogante.

-En primera, Me importa un comino que seas la más popular, en segunda, yo No te hable, fuiste tú, yo no me acerque a ti, tú te acercaste a mí, y en tercera yo no me voy a meter contigo, seria tú no te metas conmigo, que ni siquiera nos conocemos y ya me estas amenazando.- Le dije.

La sonrisa de arrogancia se le borro del rostro.

-Como me vas a hablar así yo soy…- Pero no pudo seguir porque alguien la interrumpió.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto un chico pelirrojo. Llevaba un sudadera roja, unos pantalones negros, unos zapatos combers rojos y una gorra roja que la llevaba dada vuelta, en la mano tenía una patineta de color rojo. Sus ojos eran rojos…

Rojo sangre…

-Hola guapo- Dijo princesa mientras batía sus pestañas. El pelirrojo puso cara de asco, pero la princesa no pareció notarlo- No te preocupes que no interrumpes nada – Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia el tambaleando las caderas. Lentamente me pare de donde estaba sentada, intentando no caerme por los patines, y me fui de allí lo más rápido que pude.

-Espera…- Escuche que alguien me gritaba. Gire un poco la cabeza para encontrarme con que el pelirrojo estaba siendo detenido por la princesa que no lo dejaba de acosar.

POV Brick.

Gracias a esta… esta chica, si es que se le puede decir así ya que envés de una chica parecía un payaso, bueno en lo que estaba, ha sí, gracias a ella mí sexy pelirroja se fue.

-Espera…- Le grite, giro un poco su cabeza, pero después volvió a mirar para adelante. Mierda, todo por esta… esta… ¡Esta hija de playa! **(NA: Si no entienden porque le dijo hija de playa me lo dejan en los comentarios ¿Ok?, aunque creo que la mayoría ya sabe porque…)**

-Tranquilo, guapo, ¿cómo te llamas?- Me pregunto la chica, intentando hacer una vos sensual, lo cual no le salía.

-Em, me llamo Brick, y si me disculpas me tengo que ir.- Sin esperar respuesta me fui andando en mi patineta por el mismo camino por el cual se fue la pelirroja, tal vez si tenía suerte me la encontraba por el camino.

POV Momoko.

Cuando ya estaba lejos de la loca y del chico me senté en una de las bancas que estaban por ahí.

Saque mi celular y me puse a escuchar música.

Cerré mis ojos y espere a que la música me inundara. Estaba escuchando "Made in the usa" por Demi Lovato **(NA: Me gusta mucho Demi Lovato, pero si ustedes quieren pueden hacer que este escuchando una canción que a ustedes les guste)** De repente sentí una presencia al lado mío.

Abrí mis ojos y mire para mi costado, allí estaba el chico pelirrojo de ojos rojos, me saque los auriculares y lo mire…

-Hola – Me dijo – Soy Brick, y tú eres Momo, ¿cierto?- Me pregunto.

-Sí, ¿se te ofrece algo?- No lo piensen que se lo dije como a princesa, se lo dije con amabilidad.

-Bueno, como sabrás, los chicos, vinimos ayer, bueno, sabes porque tu amiga rompió una de las ventanas de nuestro bus- Se rio entre dientes, no pude evitar reírme yo también – bueno como soy por así decirlo, "nuevo"- Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- Me preguntaba si podrías se mi amiga.- Me dijo amablemente.

-Okey…- Dije procesando la información- Bueno si somos amigos, me atreveré a preguntar, que… ¿qué te gusta?- Le pregunte

-Pues…-Se acomodó en el respaldo del banco con los brazos puestos detrás de la cabeza.- Me gusta, andar en patineta, emm… jugar al futbol… ¿y a ti?- Me pregunto.

-Pues… comer dulces y la música…- Le dije.

-Okey sweety **(NA: sweety en inglés es "cariño", pero él se refiere a "sweet" que en inglés es "dulce")**- Me dijo con cara de broma.

-¿Sweety?- Le pregunte divertida.

-Sí, sweety, ya sabes, como dulce…-Dijo acercándose a mí – Es un mote que elegí para ti…- Pero de repente paro de hablar y me miro confundido, se acercó a mi rostro y lo que hiso me sorprendió.

Acercó su mano y la puso en mi barbilla, puso su dedo pulgar en mi labio inferior que estaba mojado con mi saliva, ya que antes me los había mojado, porque no me gustan los labios resecos, mojo con un poco de mi saliva su dedo y lo paso por mi mejilla en forma de caricia, dejo de hacerlo y levantó un poco más mi rostro.

-¿Porque las escondes?- Me pregunto todavía cerca de mi rostro. Su aliento choco contra mis labios haciéndome temblar. Por suerte él no lo notó.

-¿Esconder que?- Le dije.

-Tus pecas, son hermosas, ¿Porque las escondes?- Pregunto devuelta.

Aparte mi rostro de su mano y mire el piso.

-No quiero hablar de eso…- Le dije casi en un susurro. Y era verdad no quería sacar el tema de cómo herede las pecas, me preguntaría de quien y yo no quiero hablar sobre mi madre.

-Está bien…- Asintió comprensivo – Pero recuerda que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, somos amigos ¿No?- Me dijo, me gire para verlo, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, su sonrisa me mostraba todos sus dientes blancos.

-Gracias- susurre. El me abrazo, me atrajo a su pecho y puso su mentón en mí cabeza. Primero me sorprendí, pero poco a poco me fui relajando escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Y… que tal… ¿tengo que seguirlo?

¿No es un tierno Brick?

Besos… Gracias por los comentarios…


	4. Esos ojos

**Disfrute…**

.

.

.

Pov Momoko

Me desperté sobresaltada…

Me toque el pecho…

Mi corazón latía como a 1000 por hora. Pensé en mi sueño…

¿Quién es Princesa?... Pero más importante… ¿Quién es Brick?

Sin embargo creo haber visto esos ojos rojos en alguna parte…

Mi mano se deslizo hasta llegar a mi collar con mi piedra preciosa…

-Me estarás mandando señales, mamá, será el alguien importante en mi vida…- Susurre al viento. **(NA: No sé si lo mencione pero el collar se lo dio la madre…)**

No sé quién será ese tal Brick, ni esa tal Princesa, pero algo me dice que marcaran el comienzo de algo…

Pov Brick

Sentí como me zarandeaban…

-¡Momo!- Grite.

-Oye, viejo, no soy tu querida pelirroja… ¡Y ahora levántate que se nos hace tarde!- Me grito en respuesta Butch.

Todo fue un sueño… un hermoso sueño… Pero, se sentía tan real…

-Con sus pecas se veía hermosa…- Susurre perdido en mis pensamientos.

-Wow, hermano, sé que Boomer no es muy macho que digamos, pero no tanto como para decirle HermosA- Dijo en forma de burla haciendo estallar la A. Ante ese comentario mi hermano menor frunció el ceño.

-¡No estaba hablando de Boomer, idiota!- Le dije dedicándole un zape.

Me levante y me vestí, no sé porque tuve la necesidad de vestirme como en mi sueño, tal vez, solo tal vez… Se vulva realidad.

Agarre mi mochila roja y me fui con mis hermanos y Mitch.

Pov Momoko.

Termine de bañarme y me cambie, me puse la misma ropa de mi sueño, no sé creo que si me la pongo hoy pase algo bueno, ósea fue un sueño, pero se sentía tan real…

Termine de cambiarme y agarre mi mochila.

-Vamos, Momo.- Preguntó Miya. Ella estaba vestida con una falda de color blanco, una musculosa de color celeste y botines color marrón claro. Llevaba sus típicas coletas hasta la cintura.

Kao estaba vestida con unos pantalones de jean de color azul, una remera de manga larga verde que la llevaba remangada hasta los codos y unos zapatos vans de color verde. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Robs estaba vestida con una camiseta de manga corta de color violeta con unos shorts blancos y sandalias de color morado. Llevaba, al igual que Kao, una coleta pero esta estaba para el costado.

-Sí, vamos.- Le dije.

Nos encaminábamos a la salida cuando Kao nos para.

-¿Y qué? ¿No llevamos transporte?- Preguntó.

Todas nos miramos y compartimos una sonrisa.

Salí disparada hacia mi maleta y al igual que en mi sueño saque mis patines blancos.

Miya también sacó unos patines, pero estos eran celestes.

Kao sacó de su armario una patineta de color verde manzana con una calavera en el medio.

Robs también sacó una patineta, pero esta era violeta con letras a grafiti en color negro.

-Linda patineta Robs…- Le dijo Kao

-Gracias, al igual que la tuya…- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Em, chicas, no es por alarmarlas, pero…- Nos dijo Miya. Con la cabeza señaló el reloj…

¡7:40 de la mañana! ¡Llegábamos 10 minutos tarde!

A todo lo que da salimos corriendo, no… salimos andando, por los caminos, por el parque… hasta llegar al liceo.

Sin importarnos entramos, Miya y yo con los patines puestos y Kao y Robs con las patinetas.

Todo el que pasaba nos miraba o se corría porque estaba en mitad de camino.

-Adiós chicas – Nos dijo Robs… Ha claro, me olvide, ella hoy a primera tiene ciencias físicas.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- Se despidió Kao. Ella también, a primera tiene Matemáticas.

-Nos vemos luego momo- Y ya, me quede sola, me había olvidado que Miya tiene Id. Español a primera.

En cuanto a mi tengo biología, me acuerdo que hoy íbamos a ir al laboratorio.

Doy la vuelta para dirigirme al laboratorio.

Puerta "A", puerta "B", puerta…

Siento que choco contra algo…

Abrí los ojos esperanzada de encontrarme con la persona que creo, pero…

-Uy, lo siento estas bien…- Me pregunta un chico… Tenía el cabello pelirrojo con unos ojos celestes y unas gafas gruesas, llevaba una bata de laboratorio que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos jeans azules y unos guantes morados. Me ayudo a levantarme.

-Em, no importa…- Le dije mirando al suelo, enserio quería que fuera el chicos de ojos rojos.

-Em, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te lastime?- Me pregunto preocupado, seguramente noto mi estado.

"_No solo pensé que era el chico de mi sueños y estaba muy emocionada, pero no, tenías que ser tu…" _

-No, tranquilo, no me lastimaste, estoy bien…- Le dije con una sonrisa forzada, por suerte él no se dio cuenta. Me senté en el suelo.

-Him, bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó mirándome desde arriba.

-Momoko, pero me puedes decir momo ¿Y tú?- Le dije mientras me sacaba los patines y me ponía los zapatos que tenía en la mochila. Termine y me volví a parar.

-Dexter- Dijo extendiéndome la mano.

Mire su mano y luego a él.

Lo mire a él y luego a su mano.

De un rápido movimiento le choque los cinco.

Me miro, después miro su mano y sonrió.

Agarro mi mano y la puso sobre la de él y la empezó a agitar, ya saben, como en un apretón de manos.

"_Acaso este tipo piensa que soy estúpida o que…"_

Justo cuando le iba a decir algo suena mi celular.

-Jeje, espérame que contesto ¿Vale?- Le dije.

Me aleje caminando de espalda con una sonrisa falsa.

Apenas me di vuelta conteste.

-¿Halo?, hay parezco mi abuela…- Dije lo último en un susurro.

"_-Jeje, la verdad es que si, te pareces a la abuela…"_

-Hay, tú…- Lo acuse por el teléfono.

"_-Yo…"_ Dijo fingiendo enojo.

-Sí, tú…. ¿Porque no has llamado?- Le pregunte con angustia en mi voz.

"_-Veras, Momo, he estado muy ocupado, estudiando y eso…"_ Se excusó.

-Apapap- Lo corte –Sin excusas, ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?-

"_-Jeje, bien y por allá, ¿Cómo van las calces?"_

-A pues las calces bien, nomás ahorita tengo biolo… ahhh! Biología me olvide de biología, te llamo después chao…-

¡Me había olvidado de biología!

Ring…

Mierda, ya tengo al falta del día…

Bueno ya que, ahora tengo hora libre…

Me dirijo al patio, con intención de encontrar a Miya, a Kao o a Robs, pero con lo que me encuentro es aún mejor *cof*cof* sarcasmo *cof*cof*

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí…- Y bueno… ya saben quién es…No, pues es nada más ni nada menos que Princesa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Oh, no esta vez sí que quería pelea…

-Solo te quería avisar que yo soy…-

-Sí, sí, sí, Princesa, la chica más popular y si se lo que me conviene, no me acercare ni te hablare, pero sabes una cosa, mi día ya fue bastante malo como para que me vengas y me lo arruines más, ¿Okey?- Y sin más me fui. Dejándola con la boca abierta.

Okey, al diablo con la chica bonita y tierna, con ella no se puede tratar más que con amenazas.

Frustrada me senté en una de las bancas del parque…

Mire mi celular y… me entristecí, me había olvidado…

"_Momo, recuerda, hoy es 10… Besos…" _

Seguí mirando mi celular, y me acorde…

Yo estaba sentada en este mismo banco escuchando música cuando el chico apareció, tal vez…

Rápidamente saque mis auriculares y me los puse, fui a la lista de canciones y presiones "Made in Usa" de Demi Lobato.

Me quede escuchándola, nada pasó…

Me acorde que yo tenía los ojos cerrados…

Cerré mis ojos…

Nada…

Nada…

Nada…

Nada…

Siento algo acercándose…

Siento una presencia, y…

-Hola, Momo- Me saluda Miya.

-Ho, Hola, Miya- Le digo un poco decepcionada.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunta preocupada.

-No, tranquila- Le regalo una sonrisa, falsa por supuesto.

-Hum, ¿vamos por unos helados?-

-Em, sí-

Nos vamos dejando toda mi alegría sentada en ese banquito…

Seguramente mi alegría tenía un cartel que decía:

"_Estimado portador de ojos rojos… sería tan amable de devolverme a mi dueña, y ya de paso aprovecha y le habla, gracias…"_

Pov Brick (Antes de que tocara la campana)

Ring…

Tocó la campana y salimos de clase, la clase fue tan aburrida, odio biología…**(NA: Bien Momo, bien…)**

Salí a la azotea a refrescarme, y a pensar en… Ella.

Todavía no puedo creer que todo allá sido solo un sueño.

Me quede haci por unos 20 o 30 minutos, pensando solo en Ella.

Hasta que me acorde de mi sueño…

Sera posible que ella…

No, no puede…

O tal vez…

No, Brick, que estás pensando, fue solo un sueño de un chico con las hormonas alborotadas.

Pero…

Estuve discutiendo con migo mismo durante como 5 o 10 minutos… hasta que…

Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo al banquito donde al había encontrado en mi sueño.

Corrí por el parque como alma que lleva el diablo, llegue al banquito y…

No estaba.

Suspire, yo ya sabía que era solo un simple sueño.

Resignado me decidí a irme, cuando me doy la vuelta…

-Hola, como es tu nombre, guapo…- ¡Ho por dios! No lo creo.

-Ha, tu eres el payaso de mi sueño…- Dije apuntándola.

Me miro con una cara de ofendida, pero después la cambio por otra, que para mi parecer era un INTENTO de cara sensual.

-Me alegra que hayas soñado con migo, guapo- Dijo haciendo caso omiso a que la llame payaso.

-Em, okey… cual dices que es tu nombre…- Le pregunte, intentando alejarme.

-Princesa, pero tú puedes llamarme "tu chica"…- Me dijo, otra vez con ese intento de voz sensual.

-Em, si, veras, Princesa, yo… yo ya me tengo que ir… Em, adiós- Dije y salí corriendo de allí.

Momoko Pov.

Después de comprarnos de comprarnos el helado, Miya tuvo que ir a clase de dibujo, mientras que yo, tenía otra hora libre antes del almuerzo.

Estaba comiendo mi helado e fresa con chispas de chocolate.

Pensando en mi madre.

Y pensando en que hoy es 10... 10… 10… ¿Porque?

Hoy no podía ser, emm… 24… a no, ya me acuerdo, ese día también lo tengo que hacer…

Sentí como mi celular sonaba, lo saque de la mochila, mire el identificador y sonreí.

-Hola- Dije sumamente alegre. Supongo que mi alegría se tomó un descanso de estar esperando al chico de orbes rojos y volvió a mí.

"_-¡Hola!"_ Sus voces animadas siempre me alegraban el día.

-¿Que hacen?- Pregunte riendo entre dientes.

"_-Estudiamos… Jugamos"_ Me reí al escuchar como las dos voces me contestaban algo totalmente diferente.

-Bueno, que están haciendo ¿Jugando o estudiando?- Pregunte.

"_-Jugamos… Estudiamos"_ No podía parar de reír.

-Bueno, déjenlo haci, y ¿cómo va todo por allá?-

"_-Pues, como nos va a ir, súper bi… ¡Crakc!"_ Se escuchó un vidrio romperse. Pare de reír.

-¿Que fue eso?- Pregunte con voz acusadora.

"_-Emm, nada, adiós, te llamo luego"_ La llamada se cortó.

Vi mi celular pensando…

Que habrán roto…

Iba mirando mi celular, sin mirar el camino…

Provocando que choque con alguien y le embarre mi helado.

Pov Brick.

Salí corriendo de ese payaso por el parque.

Seguí corriendo pero esta vez más despacio, casi como que trotando, mire para atrás para ver si no me seguía cuando…

Siento algo frío en el pecho…

Miro para adelante y me encuentro con…

Esos ojos…

Pov Momoko.

Subo la vista para ver con quien choque y me quedo petrificada…

Esos ojos…

.

.

.

**Y, que tal… merece comentarios… **

**Emm, quiero avisar que he estado atareada con los parciales, y me cuesta hacer los capítulos, por ahora los voy salvando todos, pero es por la dudas si me demoro en subir capítulos… ¿Ok?**

**Bye, Besotes.**


	5. fashion is my kryptonite

Pov Brick

No lo puedo creer es… es ella… allí esta ella, al frente de mí, con sus ojos rosas, y un sonrojo… seguramente por la vergüenza… ya que me tiro el helado encima…

-Em, etto, yo lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba, jajá, emm…-Dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Etto, no importa, yo soy el que no miraba por donde caminaba…-Le dije.

-Este, si, emm…-Momento incomodo…

-Este… Brick…-Le dije poniendo la mano para darnos un apretón…

-Momo…- Dijo, poniendo la mano en alto para que choquemos los 5.

Mire su mano.

Miró la mía.

Puse la mano en alto dispuesto a chocarle los 5 y…

Puso la mano para darnos un apretón.

Acaso dios me odia…

Saco su mano y agarro la cadenita que tenía en el cuello…

En cuanto a mí, me toque la nuca con desesperación…

-Jeje, si…- Balbuce un poco.

Ring…

-Emm, un gusto…- Bacilo un poco- Brick, adiós…-

-Emm, adiós…-Le dije prácticamente a la nada porque ella ya se había ido.

.

.

.

Pov Momoko

¡Ay! Qué vergüenza, no solo le eche el helado encima sino que me equivoque de saludo… ¡2 veces! Seguramente ha de pensar que estoy loca…

No le pude hablar… que mierda… si le hubiera hablado tal vez… tal vez nada… porque NO le hable.

Camino perdida en mis pensamientos hasta mi habitación.

Entro y me tiro en mi cama…

Suspiro.

Sera el…

Si era él porque dijo que su nombre era Brick, al igual que en mi sueño.

¡Agh! Al fin encuentro a ese chico que hace que mi corazón lata a mil por hora y no hago nada más que estar parada balbuceando cosas como una estúpida.

¿Debería ir a hablarle?...

No, para que, debe de creer que estoy loca… no me querrá ver.

Pero tal vez si voy…

Si iré a hablarle…

Salí de la habitación corriendo, rezando porque él estuviera donde antes lo había encontrado.

.

.

.

POV Brick.

Después de que momo se fuera, decidí ir a cambiarme de camiseta, pues, la tengo toda manchada de helado.

Mientras me iba caminando, el payaso apareció, juro que quería saltar por un barranco en este mismísimo momento.

-¡Bricky, Bricky!- Gritó, espera, creo que en china no la oyeron.

Suspire frustrado, ¿Es que nunca se cansan?

-Em, que pasa…- Hice como si me olvidara de su nombre.

-Princesa, guapote- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo, esperen creo, creo que vomitare.

Me trague el vómito.

Y de repente tuve una idea.

.

.

.

Pov Momoko.

Salí corriendo, ha veces pechaba a las personas en mi trayecto desenfrenado, pero eso ya no importaba tenía que llegar y hablar con él.

Seguí corriendo, y… mis ojos no pudieron creer lo que vieron.

Sentí un vacío por dentro.

Que era esto, mi… Mi mundo se estaba cayendo, parte, por parte.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, no… No sé qué quería.

Allí estaba Brick, hablando con princesa, y tenía una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro…

No, tal vez lo esté malinterpretando, mejor… Mejor los escucho… mi madre una vez me dijo que meterte en los asuntos de otra persona está mal, pero no me pude contener.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol y escuche.

-Vamos Bricky, ahora…- Pedía con voz necesitada y un poco sensual Princesa, o… Al menos lo intentaba.

-Está bien, hermosa…- Sentí un CRAK- Después de la escuela, detrás de las gradas, podremos… podremos tener diversión- Dijo con voz sexy Brick.

Princesa rio levemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Hasta luego, Bricky-

-Adiós, hermosa-

Hermosa, hermosa, hermosa… ¡QUE ESO ES LO UNICO QUE SABE DECIR!

Sin que él me viera salí corriendo de allí con lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos.

Llegue a mi habitación.

Y me tire en mi cama a llorar desconsoladamente sin ver que mis amigas estaban allí.

-¡O POR DIOS! ¿¡MOMO, ESTAS BIEN?!- Grito Robs apenas mi vio entrar llorando.

-¿QUIEN FUE? ¿¡TE JURO QUE LE ROMPO LA CARA!?- Grito Kao saltando de donde estaba sentada.

-Momo…- Susurro Miya arrodillándose para quedar a mi altura- ¿Qué paso?...-

Me acomode en la cama y empecé a contarles todo, desde, aquel raro sueño, después de todo, ellas eran mis amigas y en las amigas ay que tener confianza.

.

.

.

POV Brick

Vi como princesa se alejaba.

NO LO PUEDO CREER.

Quieren saber lo que no puedo creer.

No puedo creer que le haya dicho hermosa a… Princesa.

Es más fea que una vaca la pobre…

Pero no me malinterpreten, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas para sacármela de encima.

Para peor le dije que iríamos a tener… Diversión, detrás de las gradas.

Por supuesto que no voy a ir, por quien me toman, por un necesitado, no… mejor sáquense ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

Porque lo único de lo que estoy necesitados es de esos labios, rosas y carnosos, que cada vez que los veo tengo ganas de arrancarlos.

Y si estoy hablando de los labios de mi sexy pelirroja. Momoko.

Y también estoy necesitado de una camisa nueva, es que a esta… ya se le seco es helado… creo que la mancha será difícil de sacar.

Sin más preámbulos voy a mi habitación a cambiarme.

.

.

.

Pov Momoko

Les termine de contar a mis amigas lo que había ocurrido.

En todo el trayecto de la historia, Kao no dejaba de apretar los puños hasta que estos se pusieran blancos, Robs me escuchaba atentamente casi sin parpadear, mientras que Miya me sobaba la espalda.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-Lo mato…- Dijo tranquilamente Kao para después pararse e intentara irse.

-No, no, tranquila, Kao- La tranquilizo Robs.

-¡NO!- Ahora sí, exploto-¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!-

-Tranquilízate, ya encontraremos una venganza- Le dijo Robs.

-¡Lo tengo!- Gritó de repente Miya.

-¿Qué tienes Miya?- Le pregunte.

-Tengo una idea de venganza, ¿qué es lo que pone a los chicos como perros detrás de su cola?- Preguntó con sonrisa macabra. **(NA: No sé de donde salió eso del perro, es que estaba viendo a mi perrita persiguiendo su cola al lado mío, es tan tierno) **

-¿Qué?- Le pregunto Robs.

-Los celos- Dijo Miya.

A Kao, a Robs y a Miya se les formaron sonrisas retorcidas en el rostro.

-Em pero chicas, yo no me quiero meter con otro chico solo para darle celos- Les dije.

-No es necesario que andes con otro chico, solo con ver que otros andan detrás de ti, se pondrá celoso.- Me dijo Robs.

-¿Pero cómo hare que los chicos se fijen en mí?- Pregunte.

-Ho eso déjanoslo a nosotras, amiga- Me dijo Miya.

-Aremos que luzcas ese cuerpazo- Ma animo Robs.

-Pero, ¿Cuándo empezamos?- Pregunto Kao que hasta ahora había estado callada.

-¡AHORA!- Gritaron Miya y Robs.

**fashion is my kryptonite por bella thorne y zendaya**

**Here we go now!****  
****Here we go no-no-no-no-n-no-n-no-now!****  
****Yo, yo look at me****  
****Walkin' down the road, like a V.I.P.****  
****Just doin' my thing, with my girl Z****  
****Yeah ya b-b-b-best, believe me**

Miya y Robs me pusieron frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba a un lado de la habitación. Me empezaron a mirar detenidamente. Miya le hizo señas a Robs y a Kao y estas asintieron como si le entendieran. Robs y Kao fueron hasta mi armario.

**Hey B, I'm doin' my bang****  
****And were not sayin' "What?", in the heavy sing****  
****We got the moves, we talk the talk****  
****And now were gonna show them we can walk the walk!******

**When we up in the club****  
****It's easy to see****  
****That we got style in our veins****  
****'Cause fashion's what we breathe******

**When we up on the runway****  
****We doing it right, right****  
****R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right!**

Me dieron unas ropas y me cambieen el baño. Salí con un vestido corto, la parte de arriba era de color blanca con brillos, y la de abajo era acampanada y de color rosa pastel. A la altura de mis pechos (NA: Ósea por debajo) había un lazo de color rosa pastel con una moña del mismo color, llevaba puestos unos botines de color blancos. El vestido hacia resaltar mis pechos.

Miya negó con la cabeza.

-Queremos darle celos, no matarlo de un infarto- Me sonroje hasta no poder más**  
**

**Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my ****kryptonite****...**

Rápidamente me dieron otro conjunto, este era una camisa de color rojo que en el final de esta tenía hecho como si fuera un nudo dejando a la vista mi ombligo, en la parte de abajo tenía un short de jean, el short tenía estampado en el frente la bandera de norte américa, en otras palabra, Estados Unidos. Llevaba unos zapatos all star de color rojos.

Las chicas asintieron complacidas.**  
**

**Yo, yo we got them moves****  
****Walkin' down the streets, in our dancin' shoes****  
****High-top's fun, and I'm ready to roll****  
****My super style's out of control******

**Hold up, I got somethin' to say****  
****My fashion says this ain't okay****  
****Walkin' your way sayin' better look twice****  
****Were double dot, suger and spice******

**When we walkin' like this****  
****Everybody knows****  
****That we got fashion in our blood****  
****From our head to our toes******

**Nobody will argue****  
****We lookin' so right, right****  
****R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-right**

Me sentaron frente al espejo y Robs empezó a hacerme cosas en el cabello. Después de no sé cuántos peinados, se decidieron por una trenza cosida que me llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. ****

**Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite!******

**Walk, walk, work it right****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite****  
****(Here we go now!)******

**Walk, walk, work it right****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite****  
****(Here we go now!)**

Miya se sentó de frente a mí con muchas cosas de maquillaje. Empezó a aplicarme cosas cuidando de que no esté muy cargada. **  
**Cuando termino me miro y sonrío.

-Es hora de demostrarle a Brick quien es hermosa- **  
**

**Walk, walk, work it right****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite****  
****(Here we go, here we go, here we go, here we go****  
****Here we go, here we go, here we go now!)****  
****Walk, walk, work it right****  
****Fashion is my...******

**Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite!****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite!******

**Walk, walk, work it right****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite****  
****(Fashion is my kryptonite)******

**Walk, walk, work it right****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite****  
****(Fashion is my kryptonite)******

**Walk, walk, work it right****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite****  
****(Fashion is my kryptonite)******

**Walk, walk, work it right****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite****  
****Fashion is my kryptonite..**

Me saque la ropa y el maquillaje y todas nos pusimos los pijamas.

-Muy bien, chica, mañana darás todo y más, te aseguro que todos quedaran postrados ante ti- Me dijo Kao.

Solté una risita.

-Gracias chicas, se los agradezco mucho-

-No hay nada de que agradecer, él se lo busco- dijo Robs

Nos acomodamos en nuestras camas, las cuales habíamos puesto en el piso, por ser nuestra primera noche juntas.

-Buenas noches Robs- dijo Miya

-Buenas noches Kao- Dijo Robs

-Buenas noches Momo- Me dijo Kao

-Buenas noches Miya- Le dije

-Buenas noches chicas- Dijimos al unísono antes de caer en manos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

**Perdón, perdón, perdón por no subir es que con todo el tema de los parciales de me había olvidado.**

**Pero por eso, y solo pro ustedes hare que brick sufra las consecuencias jejeje… ok no, pero si seguire con capítulos más, como decirlo, que… ¿Les gusten? No se yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Si me perdonan por favor dejen comentarios, se los agradeceré mucho.**

**Lo quiero **


	6. Operación celos: en marcha

Bueno acá esta lo prometido, espero que sea de su gusto…

.

.

.

POV Momoko

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, mire mi reloj desinteresadamente.

Las 11:30 **(NA: por las dudas, las chicas se acostaron a las 8:0 de la noche, ok?)**

Me pare con sumo cuidado intentando no despertar a las chicas, me fije en mi armario, saque un vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas chatitas de color blanco.

De debajo de mi cama saque mi maleta, la abrí y de esta saque una rosa de color rojo. **(NA: No sé si se acuerdan pero en el primer cap ella escondía una maleta debajo de su cama)**

Me arregle un poco el pelo con una diadema de color blanco. Y me puse mi collar con la Kunzita. La apreté fuertemente.

Me acerque a la ventana y suspire, _"Hoy es 10…"_ me dije mentalmente, _"Hazlo por mamá…"_, mire de nuevo el mensaje donde me indicaba la dirección, agarre mi maleta fuertemente y con mucho cuidado abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

Camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras, baje hasta planta baja.

Seguro se preguntaran, ¿Cómo planeas salir de allí? ¿No debería haber seguridad?

Pues, sí, la hay, pero resulta que el guardia me conoce…

No me pregunten de donde, porque ni yo sé, solo sé que conoce a mi padre y este le conto sobre mí.

-Hola- Le dije casi en susurro al guardia.

-Hola- Me devolvió el saludo de la misma forma- ¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó.

-Sí, ya vuelvo- Le dije y me fui.

Una lagrima traicionera bajo por mi rostro…

.

.

.

Sentí que algo se me zarandeaba y me susurraba un constante "Levántate, Momo"

Entre abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Miya.

Como un niño me pase los puños por los ojos para poder ver mejor.

Al estirarme unas dos veces y bostezar como un oso pude ver mejor y…

Me caí de la cama…

-¡Ow!- Me queje.

-¡Vamos, arriba, levántate!- Escuche la voz de Kao, cuanto apostamos a que ella me tiro de la cama.

-¿Qué, que pasa?- Pregunte media somnolienta aun.

Mire el reloj…

6:30 de la madrugada.

-¿Porque me despiertan a esta hora?- Pregunte lo más calmada posible.

-Pueeeees…- Empezó Robs- Las chicas y yo decidimos ayudarte-

-Ayudarme, ¿Cómo?- Les pregunte confundida.

-Bueno, después de un rato de hablar, y la guerra que se armó para convencer a Kao, decidimos…- Me explico Miya.

-Ya déjense de tanto misterio y escúpanlo- Les dije

-Ay, ya pues, te ayudaremos con el tonto plan de celos…- Dijo Kao al principio exasperada pero después entre dientes.

-Ósea…- Intente razonar.

-Emm, ay unos chicos, que pues bueno… nos atraen, pero son muy mujeriegos y pues una ayudita de nuestro amigo "Celos" no nos vendría mal…- Explico un poco nerviosa Robs

-¿Que chicos?- Pregunte ahora más interesada.

-Se llaman Mitch, Butch y Boomer- Dijo Miya.

-Que conste que a mí no me gusta Butch- Le recrimino Kao.

Robs y Miya lo único que hicieron fue rodar los ojos.

-Bueno chicas, a ponerse lindas…- Aviso Miya.

-Que lindas ni que ocho cuartos, ¡A PONERSE SEXYS!

Todas soltamos una sonora carcajada.

**(NA: Esta canción la pongo para que la escuchen mientras leen, ósea, para hacerlo más divertido)**

**I'm feeling sexy and free  
Like glitter's raining on me  
You're like a shot of pure gold  
I think I'm bout to explode  
I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
We can do this all night  
Turn this love skin tight  
Baby come on baby**

Nos pusimos nuestras ropas, la mía era la misma que ayer, Miya opto por un vestido que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, tenía color azul difuminado, ósea, tenía azul oscuro en la parte de arriba y cada vez se iba haciendo más claro hasta ponerse de color celeste. Traía unos botines de color azul oscuro.

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Booming like a bass drum  
Sparking**

**up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

Kao, se puso un pantalón de color negro bien pegado, haciéndola ver sexy pero no mostrando demasiado, opto por ponerse una camiseta de color verde claro que le dejaba al descubierto un hombro. Se puso unas combers de color verde.

**You got me losing my mind  
My heart beats out of time  
I'm seeing Hollywood stars  
You strum me like a guitar  
I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air  
Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there  
Don't you know...you spin me out of control  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
We can do this all night  
Turn this love skin tight  
Baby come on**

Robs se puso unos jeans de color violeta con una camiseta con tirantes de color negro con "I`m sexy" escrito en violeta. Se puso unos botines de color violeta y una chaqueta de color blanco.

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Boom'n like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
****Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Era hora de arreglarse los cabellos (NA: ¿Qué?) Miya se hizo sus típicas dos coletas pero esta vez les agrego una diadema de color celeste, Kao se dejó el pelo suelto con un brochecito verde al costado de su cabeza, mientras que Robs se hizo una coleta al costado dejando su sequillo por encima del ojo. En cuanto a mí, me volvieron a hacer la trenza cocida.

**Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby**

El maquillaje fue lo que más nos impactó, Miya se puso un poco de labial de color rosa pálido y rímel que hiciera resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules, Kao se puso apenas un poco de brillo de labios y un poco de rubor, pero Miya la convenció, a duras penas, que se pusiera rímel para que resaltara sus ojos verdes esmeralda, Robs utilizo un poco de sombra violeta en sus ojos y lápiz labial de color rosa apenitas.

Y bueno, yo, pues, dijeron que me tenía que lucir, haci que… Me pusieron lápiz labial rojo, pero no, no el de las putas (NA: Sin ofender a las que usan el lápiz labial rojo ) un rojo que según Miya, abrazaba mis labios, me pusieron un poco de rímel y listo.

**Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight  
When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino**

-Bien, terminamos…- Dijo Robs.

Mientras, yo estaba poniéndome rubor…

-¡Espera!, ¿qué haces?- Me grito Miya, me sobresalte.

-Emm, me pongo rubor…- Le dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-No, no, no…- Con un poco de papel mojado me saco lo que quedaba de rubor- Así está mejor- Paso una mano por mi mejilla- Con tus pecas te ves hermosa, no deberías ocultaras…-

Sonreí.

"Ring, Ring, Ring"

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar…

-Esperen un minuto contesto y salimos…- Les dije, ellas asintieron en respuesta.

Conteste la llamada.

-Alo…-

"_¡Hola Momo!"_ Me sobresalte al escuchar sus voces

-Ho, hola, ¿qué tal todo por ahí?- Pregunte

"_Ho, ya sabes, bien…"_ Me reí entre dientes

-¿Me están extrañando?- Le pregunte

"_Y no sabes cuánto, me hacen falta esas pijama das que hacíamos, cuando número 2 se tropezaba con el sillón y caía paras para arriba, jajaja…"_ Del otro lado se empezaban a reír y se escuchó un ligero "Oye"

-Bueno, bueno, las dejo me tengo que ir adiós…- Me despedí.

"_Adiós, te llamo luego…"_ Y la llamada se cortó.

Volví con las chicas.

-¿Quién era Momo?- Me preguntó Miya

-Ho, nadie en especial…- Le dije desinteresadamente

Las chicas se miraron desconfiadas, haci que decidí romper el hielo.

-Y, vamos a la cacería- Pregunte con una sonrisa.

Las chicas me sonrieron y salimos de la habitación.

.

.

.

POV Brick

Estaba junto a mis hermanos y Mitch desayunando.

Esta mañana había sido súper aburrida, primero me levante con un hambre de los mil demoños, me puse la primera ropa que vi, que fueron unos jeans con una camiseta de color rojo con mi gorra y unos combers negros.

Butch estaba vestido con un jean negro una polera de color verde y unas combers de color verde.

Boomer llevaba puesta un canguro de color azul y unos pantalones de color negro junto a unas combers de color azul.

Mitch pareció que también agarro lo primero que se le cruzo, ya que llevaba puesta una camisa negra con unos pantalones de jeans.

Estábamos en la misma mesa que el primer día, solo que esta vez, se nos habían unido la porristas, Princesa, Bell, Bethany y Rebeca.

Princesa no paraba de acosarme, mientras que Bell acosaba a Butch, Bethany acosaba a Boomer y Rebeca acosaba a Mitch.

Seguí comiendo mi tostada mientras Princesa me hablaba sobre algo que no tengo ni la más pálida idea sobre que se trataba.

Cuando de repente ella entro…

Se me callo el pedazo de tostada que tenía en la boca.

Y mi quijada toco la mesa, si es que eso es posible.

Mire a Mitch y a mis hermanos, y…

Estaban igual, o peor.

Butch parecía que aullaba cual lobo al ver a Kaoru.

A Mitch se le habían abierto los ojos y la boca y no paraba de ver a Robín.

Boomer tenía una hemorragia nasal mientras miraba a Miyako.

Y yo, pues, creo que ya había un lago con patos nadando de toda la baba que se me callo al ver a mi Sexy pelirroja.

A medida que entraban los otros chicos les enviaban piropos, silbidos o besos.

Ellas les correspondían con unas hermosas sonrisas.

Butch fue el primero en hacer una jugada.

Se acerco hasta donde estaban las chicas.

Inmediatamente todas se apartaron y se fueron a su mesa **(NA: en el mismo lugar que el primer día) **para dejar a solas a Butch y a Kaoru.

.

.

.

POV Butch

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi Kao.

Casi instantáneamente las otras chicas se fueron a su mesa.

Me quede a solas con Kao.

Decidí romper el hielo.

-Hola, preciosa- Le dije coqueto. Pude sentir la mirada de Bell puesta en mí.

-Hola- Me dijo cortante. Me reí entre dientes.

-Qué te parece, tú, yo, mi cuarto, y ya sabes lo que sigue…- Le dije sonriendo pervertida mente acercándome cada vez más a ella.

Sonrío.

-Qué te parece, tu, mi puño, tu cara, y ya sabes lo que sigue…- Me dijo sonriendo con suficiencia y yendo con sus amigas.

Me quede pasmado, enserio me dijo eso…

Definitivamente esa chica va a ser mía…

.

.

.

**Holis… que tal, decidí hacerlo medio medio para recompensar ese tiempo que no estuve.**

**Los extrañe, enserio.**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**En el capítulo que viene les describiré a Bell, Bethany y Rebeca, ¿ok?**

**Tranquilos, tranquilos, ya habrá celos por parte de Brick, solo es cuestión de tiempo…**

**Adiós **


	7. Celos: Más fuertes que nunca

**Holis, acá les traigo otro cap… espero que lo disfruten.**

**Ha, y quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron comentarios… **

**Y aquí va…**

**IMPORTANTE:**

**(NA: Por las dudas, ¿Vieron en el anterior cap, cuando Momo se pone un vestido, y agarra una rosa y bla, bla, bla?... Bueno eso pasó de verdad, no fue un sueño, lo que pasa es que supuestamente volvió a su habitación después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer…)**

.

.

.

POV Momoko

Me reí en silencio con mis amigas al ver como Kao regresaba con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro…

Al llegar se sentó junto a mí. Estábamos sentadas de la siguiente forma… Kao y yo sentadas juntas, mientras que Miya y Robs se sentaron frente a nosotras.

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue?- Le pregunto Miya.

-Ya sabes, le deje en claro algunas cosas…- Respondió esta con una sonrisa.

Todas soltamos una carcajada.

-Bueno… Mejor vamos a buscar el desayuno…- Nos dijo Robs, e inmediatamente nos levantamos para ir a buscarlo.

Sentí varias miradas sobre mis a migas y yo, han de ser los chicos mirándonos el trasero, ósea, no es que diga que estoy acostumbrada a que me lo miren, pero con la ropa que llevábamos era seguro.

Al instante sentí una mirada más penetrante en mí…

Mire por el rabillo de mi ojo de quien se trataba…

Y pude notar esos intensos ojos rojos puestos en mí…

Brick.

Pero, obviamente no le iba a dar el lujo de devolverle la mirada…

También pude ver que los que acompañaban a Brick miraban a mis amigas.

Mire a mis amigas y les dedique una mirada de victoria mientras que ellas sonreían con sonrisas triunfadoras.

El plan había funcionado.

Agarramos bandejas y fuimos a buscar que comer. Miya puso en su bandeja unas tostadas con mermelada de durazno y mermelada de frutilla, a esto lo acompaño con un poco de café con leche. Robs también decidió tomar café con leche, pero ella escogió acompañarlo con unas galletas de chocolate. Kao agarra un jugo de manzana con unas tostadas. Por mi parte me decidí por un café negro sin azúcar y dos medialunas.

Las chicas me miraron raro cuando me decidí tomar el café sin azúcar. Rápidamente les hice una seña como diciendo "después les explico"

Llegamos a nuestra mesa y empezamos a comer, sentí como las chicas me miraban.

Ha, me había olvidado.

-Chicas…- Les incité a hablar.

-Momo, ¿Por qué tomas el café si azúcar ni nada?- Me pregunto curiosa Miya.

-Pues verán, desde pequeña…bueno, no tan pequeña… tomaba café sin azúcar para estar despierta, y después que me acostumbre a tomarlo siempre, ahora no me puedo mantener despierta si no lo tomo…- Les termine de contar.

-Pero… ¿No es amargo?- Me pregunto Kao.

-Sí, pero después de unos días te vas acostumbrando…- Dije desinteresadamente dándole otro sorbo a mi café.

Haci pasó el tiempo, entre amigas, juegos y risas.

Hasta que toco el timbre, Miya y yo nos fuimos juntas, ya que nos tocaba la misma clase, Historia. Me senté junto a ella esperando a que los otros alumnos entraran. Poco a poco gente iba ingresando al salón.

Desde que los chicos llegaron los salones están mucho más llenos de gente.

Cierto chico de ojos rojos ingreso a la clase junto a un muchacho rubio. Al ver que Miya se removía incomoda y apartaba la mirada supuse que ese era Boomer.

Ellos se sentaron una mesa más atrás que nosotras.

Detrás de nosotras se encontraban dos chicos, Dexter… creo que se llamaba y otro más y detrás de ellos se sentaron Brick y Boomer.

Me di la vuelta topándome con su mirada rojiza, no le di importancia.

-Hola, Dexter- Le salude.

-Ho, hola, Momo – Me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Em, ¿Quién es tu amigo?- Le pregunte. El chico que tenía a su lado tenía el pelo color rubio pero un poco más oscuro, sus ojos eran de color miel **(NA: Lo siento no sé de qué color son los ojos de Cody)**

-Ho, este es Cody- Miro al chico- Cody, ella es Momo, Momo, él es Cody- Nos presentó.

-Mucho gusto Cody- Le tendí la mano, la cual acepto gustosa. Dexter me miro divertido, y me acorde lo que había pasado cuando nos conocimos sonreí apenada.

Mire un poco para arriba encontrándome con que Boomer estaba mirando atentamente a Miya. Decidí divertirme un rato.

-Bueno, Cody, ella es Miya, mi amiga- Se la presente.

Al escuchar su nombre Miya se dio vuelta mirándome confundida.

Carraspee un poco para que Miya se diera cuenta. Miya levanto levemente la mirada, topándose con una mirada azul oscuro.

-Ho, un gusto, Cody- Saludo Miya al darse cuenta de la situación.

-El gusto es mío, Miya- Dijo mientras se estrechaban las manos.

En eso llego el profesor.

-Muy bien alumnos, hoy empezaremos a dar Grecia…- Dijo el profesor animado.

La clase paso normal. Yo seguía sintiendo esa mirada rojiza justo en mi nuca, pero no le daba importancia.

Faltaban solo unos minutos para que terminara la clase.

-Muy bien chicos quiero que hagan en parejas un resumen sobre los dioses Griegos para la próxima clase- Anuncio el profesor anotando los deberes en la pizarra.

Ring Ring…

Al tocar el timbre los alumnos empezaron a juntar sus cosas.

En eso siento que alguien toca mi hombro.

Me di vuelta topándome con esos ojos azules.

Y no, no era Boomer.

-Dexter, ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte

-Momo, ¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja?...- Proceso lo que había dicho y se puso rojo como tomate- De él resumen de Grecia claro, no de otra cosa, solo para el trabajo, ósea, no es que no quiera estar contigo, porque bueno eres bonita, pero… he, es decir, que yo te quiero como a una amiga y…- Intento excusarse.

Me reí y con la mano le hice una seña para que parara de hablar, y haci lo hizo.

-Tranquilo, Dexter, ya entendí. Y sí, me encantaría ser tu pareja de resumen- Le respondí riendo levemente.

-¿Qué te parece mañana en la biblioteca?-

-Me parece bien- Le dije mientras agarraba mis cosas- Adiós, Dex-

Y me fui con Miya que me esperaba en la puerta.

.

.

.

POV Brick.

Juro que ahora mismo debo tener humo que sale por mis orejas.

Miro a ese tal, Dexter.

Que tiene el que no tenga yo, ósea, si, tiene el pelo pelirrojo.

Pero… YO TAMBIEN.

Y además, a lenguas se nota que es terrible nerd.

-Me parece bien- Le dijo MI sexy pelirroja- Adiós, Dex-

Mis músculos se tensaron.

Dex, Dex, DEX, los llama Dex.

-Oye tranquilo, viejo, si sigues viendo al Dexter, romperás algo- Trato de tranquilizarme Boomer.

Lo mire. Él tenía razón, pero, como buen hermano mayor, me decidí a sacarle algunas canas verdes.

-Y tú que, no te molesto que tu querida Miya hablara tan animadamente con ese tal Cody- Le pregunte, al igual que yo el se tensó.

.

.

.

POV Butch (Mucho antes de que tocara la campana)

Entre a mi clase, por suerte está la compartía con Mitch.

Muy a mi pesar también la compartíamos con Bell y Rebeca.

Estábamos a mitad de clase, Mitch y yo nos sentamos juntos en la parte trasera del salón delante nuestro se sentaron Bell y rebeca.

Al lado nuestro pero un poco más separados, había dos asientos vacíos.

Mitch miraba por la ventana aburrido, en cuanto a mí, cruce mis brazos sobre la mesa y puse mi cabeza sobre estos con intención de dejar de escuchar al profe de Geografía.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Perdone el retraso, señor profesor- Al instante reconocí su voz. Levante la cabeza para dar con Kao. Sonreí de medio lado.

-Estas no son horas para llegar a mi clase, señoritas- Les replico el profesor.

-Hay, ya, ya le hemos dicho que lo sentíamos que más quiere- Le pregunto fastidiada la chica de su lado, creo que se llamaba Robs.

El profe se puso rojo de ira y de vergüenzas.

-Pase a sus asientos y no hablen- Les indico.

Las chicas caminaron como si nada a los asientos vacíos del fondo.

Que, gracias a dios, eran los que estaban al lado nuestro.

Mitch y yo nos miramos con sonrisas traviesas en el rostro.

Ho, esto va a estar bueno.

.

.

.

POV Mitch

Me gire a ver a Robs, tenía pose aburrida, pero aun así escribía las cosas que anotaba el profesor en la pizarra.

Agarre un pedazo de papel y escribí.

"_De: Mitch._

_¿Cuándo paso por ti, hermosura?_

_Para: Chica Sexy"_

Hice un bolita con la nota y se al lance. Esta le pego en la cabeza y ella me miro molesta, yo por mi parte, le lance un guiño.

Empezó a escribir en la notita y me la lanzo de vuelta.

"_De: Robs_

_Mmm…que tal, NUNCA._

_Para: Idiota"_

Sonreí.

Tuve que arrancar una nueva hoja porque la que estábamos usando estaba muy arrugada y no se leía bien.

Agarre mi lapicera y escribí.

"_De: Mitch_

_Entonces… ¿Paso por ti a las ocho? ;)_

_Para: Chica Sexy"_

Se la lance, vi como ella sonreía.

Sintiéndome un ganador cruce mis brazos pro detrás de mi cabeza, me recosté sobre la silla y cerré los ojos.

A los pocos minutos sentí como una bolita de papel pegaba en mi cara.

Sonriente vi como la bolita de papel reposaba en mi escritorio.

La abrí la leí

"_De: Chica Sexy_

_Claro, guapote_

_Para: Mi sexy Mitchi"_

Mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.

La mire y vi que sonreía con una sonrisa traviesa.

Reconocería esa letra con tinta dorada donde fuere.

Robs le había mandado la carta a Rebeca.

.

.

.

**Hola mis hermosos lectores… Quería decirles que hoy estuve un poco malita con los chicos y les di muchos celos porque yo también estoy así.**

**Quieren saber porque… No, no quieren… igual se los voy a decir.**

**Pasa que la otra vez estaba con unas amigas y entre ellas mi mejor amiga. Entonces vi un chico y ya saben el chico era súper guapo.**

**Pase todo el día, mirándolo de reojo. El si se encontraba con mi mirada me sonreía. Mis amigas miraban a otros chicos y decían **_**"hay ese esta divino",**_** pero yo solo me fijaba en ese chico el que había visto.**

**Cuando llegue a mi casa le mande un mensaje a mi amiga con ningún tema en particular, solo algo para entablar una conversación. **

**Cuando me llega un mensaje de ella diciendo:**

"_**Te acordes de ese chico el q que tenía una camiseta de color _"**_

**Era obvio se refería a al chico que me gusto.**

"_**Emm, si, ¿qué pasa con él?" **_

"_**Que estaba DIVINO, No lo sé boluda, creo que me enamore" **_

**Ya sabe cómo me sentí, no podía ir y decirle, ojo que es mío, ósea me siento re celosa.**

**Lamento haberlos aburrido con mi historia, pero bueno ya se me apesara, además no dejare que mis celos me hagan dejar de escribir, se los prometo.**

**Adiós y dejen comentarios, Besos.**


	8. un día de locos parte I: El auto

**Hola, acá les traigo le próximo cap.**

**Disfruten…**

.

.

.

POV Momoko

La semana se pasó volando, y, por suerte, ya estábamos en fin de semana. En toda la semana no paraba de darle celos a Brick.

Pero, tengo que admitir que no me gusta mucho hacerle eso, ósea si me pongo a pensar… a mí no me gustaría que me hagan eso.

Pero cuando pienso en ese día, cuando lo vi con Princesa, ¡Ahg!, mejor ni recordarlo.

En fin, es fin de semana, lo que quiere decir, que el instituto nos dejara libres hasta las 12 de la noche, ósea, podremos pasear, ir de compras y lo que queramos, pero a las 12 o 1 menos cuarto, tendremos que estar en el insti, sino, llamaran a nuestros padres, porque claro, la mayoría ya estará cansado de estar encerrado y querrá irse.

Las chicas y yo decidimos ir a pasear a un pueblo cerca de aquí, allí, en ese pueblito vive la abuelita de Miya. Estoy muy ansiosa por conocerla. Miya nos ha contado que es muy buena y dulce.

Termine de aprontar mi bolso, que más bien es una cartera grande.

En esta llevaba un poco de ropa de abrigo, por se hace frío. Miya me dijo que si hacia frio compraríamos algún buzo, pero además de que ya tengo buzos y es al pedo comprar otro, Miya me dijo que me lo pagaría ella. ¡Está loca! Ni en un Millón de años haría gastarle esa plata por semejante estupidez.

Bueno, sigo, llevo mi celular, mi billetera, y otras cosas…

Para el día elegí ropa sencilla que consiste en un vestido de gasa corto rosa pastel con unas sandalias rosa claro con plataforma pero no tanta. Mi pelo lo puse en una trenza cosida, y sí, me gustan mucho las trenzas, es una forma de mantener mi pelo recogido además de las típicas colas de caballo, en esta puse pequeñas florcitas de color blanco.

No me puse tanto maquillaje, más bien opte por ponerme delineador de ojos negro y un poco de brillo labial

-¿Vamos?- Sentí una vos detrás de mí.

Me di la vuelta.

-Vamos- Le respondí a Kao.

Ella llevaba puesta una camisa de color verde con cuello en forma de v y unos shorts de color negro junto a unas vans verdes. Su pelo como siempre iba suelto y despeinado. En el hombro llevaba una mochila de color verde.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos hasta el holl.

Allí nos esperaban Miya y Robs.

Miya llevaba puesta una falda de color celeste con volados y una camiseta de manga corta de color azul oscuro con brillos plateados. Para los zapatos se puso unas botas de color blanco. El pelo lo llevaba en sus típicas dos coletas. Al igual que yo llevaba un bolso.

Robs en cambio llevaba puesta una camiseta de color violeta junto a unos jeans de color blancos junto a unos combers de color morados. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Las chicas y yo empezamos a caminar.

Como es costumbre el instituto nos presta un auto para que usemos. Porque no nos dejaran irnos en un ómnibus y mucho menos caminando, porque, a pesar de que el viaje es largo imagínate si nos raptan, el instituto… ¿Qué hace?

Tendría que llamar a los padres y decir.

"_Mire señor, lo sentimos mucho, pero han raptado a su hija, y pues, el instituto no sabe qué hacer, que tenga buen día"_

Ósea… no, no quedaría bien, el instituto seria demandado.

Bueno a lo que iba. El punto es que nos dan unos autos para pasar el día.

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos hasta que paramos enfrente de la gran puerta que decía "SECRETARÍA".

-Chicas, voy yo, ustedes quédense aquí- Les indique.

Ellas solo asintieron.

Toque la puerta.

-Adelante- Se escuchó una vos del otro lado.

Abrí la puerta y asome la cabeza.

-Hola…- Le salude.

-Hola, querida, ¿Qué necesitas?- Me pregunto.

-Emm, vengo a por la llave del auto…- Le dije mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

-Ho, si, emm… ¿Te molestaría darme tu número de habitación?- Me pregunto dulcemente.

-Claro, mi número de habitación es el 199-

Ella busco en uno de sus cajones y saco una llave de auto.

-Aquí tienes querida, que lo disfrutes, y conduce con cuidado- Me advirtió con una sonrisa.

-Si y gracias, pero, emm, una pregunta, ¿Cómo lo encuentro?, ósea, al auto-

-Aprieta el botón de la llave- me dijo.

-Okey…- Le dije y me fui.

.

.

.

Estábamos con las chicas en el estacionamiento del instituto, allí habían muchos autos.

-Momo, hay muchos autos, ¿Cómo lograremos encontrar el nuestro?- Me pregunto Miya.

-La secretaria me dijo que apriete este botón- Les dije mostrándoles el famoso botón.

-Y, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? ¡Apriétalo!- Me dijo impaciente Kao.

Sin más lo apreté.

De repente una luz se encendió y el sonido de un auto al que le acaban de abrir los pendorchitos (NA: Perdón no sé cómo se llaman)

Kao y Robs dieron un grito ahogado, mi boca estaba en forma de "O" y Miya pronuncio las tres palabras calves.

-Ho. Dios. Mío- dijo al tiempo que se tapaba la boca…

Al frente nuestro se encontraba un BMW M3 Convertible de color rojo. **(NA: Búsquenlo en imágenes y lo encontraran)**

-Yo conduzco- Nos dijo Kao al tiempo que me sacaba la llave de la mano y se iba a sentar.

-Voy en el asiento del copiloto- dije y al igual que Kao me fui a sentar.

-No nos queda de otra ¿no?- Pregunto Robs.

Kao, Miya y yo negamos lentamente mientras en susurros decíamos "No"

Robs suspiro…

Ya todas sentadas en el auto se produjeron un incómodo silencio.

-Bien, vamos- Kao se dispuso a prender el auto.

-No- La detuve.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me pregunto confundida.

-¿Y la música?-

Todas nos miramos y asentimos.

Yo toque la radio y Kao prendió el auto y acelero.

**walking in the sunshine (nigthcore)**

**I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure****  
****and I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door****  
****now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down****  
****'cos I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around**

Todas cantábamos como unas locas. Nos reíamos y hacíamos chistes. Este era definitivamente el mejor día etre amias de la historia.****

**[Coro:]****  
****I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)****  
****I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)****  
****I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)****  
****And don't it feel good****  
****And don't it feel good**

Estábamos por llegar a la ciudad y todo seguía igual risas y juegos. Inconscientemente me toque el collar que reposaba en mi pecho y le di las gracias a mi madre. ****

**I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true****  
****I don't want spend my whole life just waiting for you****  
****I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day****  
****baby I just want you back and I want you to stay**

Si de algo estoy segura es que nos divertiremos pila, ya arreglamos para ir al centro comercial, a pedido de Miya, a pedido de Kao iremos a un lugar donde hay montones de videojuegos de todo tipo. A pedido de Robs iremos a la playa a surfear unas olas o a broncearnos, y por mi parte iremos más llegada la noche a bailar. ****

**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)****  
****I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)****  
****I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)****  
****And don't it feel good****  
****And don't it feel good******

**I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's real****  
****I feel alive, I feel a love, I feel a love that's real******

**[Coro hasta el final]**

Termino la canción y nos empezamos a reír.

Cuando íbamos cantando no me di cuenta del fuerte viento que azotaba en mi cara.

Me pareció extraño ya que hoy de mañana no había casi viento.

Inconscientemente mire el medidor de velocidad.

Mi corazón se paró y me olvide de como respirar.

-Alto, Kao, ¡vas muy rápido!- Le grite.

Kao, Robs y Miya parecieron darse cuenta, y sobre todo Kao se puso pálida.

-Mierda…- Susurro

Intento bajar la velocidad pero esta no bajaba, pareciera que envés de eso iba más rápido. **(NA: Por las dudas, van en una carretera que llega hasta el pueblo)**

-Para, Kao, ¡Por favor!- Le grito Miya.

-¡No puedo!- Grito exasperada.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Robs señalando al frente.

Y, paso… porque siempre pasa.

Un pequeño perrito estaba cruzando la calle lo más LENTO posible.

Mire a Kao que por el miedo a atropellarlo se había quedado en shock y ya no manejaba.

Presa del miedo agarre el volante y como pude intente esquivarlo.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritamos todas a la vez que yo giraba para no atropellar al perrito.

Pero algo salió mal y el auto no solo esquivo al perro sino que también empezó a andar en círculos… no sé si me entienden pero lo que sé es que veía como todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas.

Pero claro, con la mala suerte que teníamos tuvo que pasar algo más.

En medio de esas vueltas pude escuchar un sonido.

Ho-ho

Esa era una bocina, pero no una bocina común, no esta era de… Camión.

Y parecía un camión grande.

A duras pena llegue a poner mis manos en el volante y dar la vuelta, las chicas seguían gritando, fuertemente agarre mi collar y lo apreté contra mí en forma de protección. No sé en qué momento llegamos pero cuando el auto paro de girar estábamos en la mitad de una plza.

.

.

.

**Hola, lo siento por no subir capitulo lo que pasa es que me quede en casa de unas amigas y no me dio el tiempo, jeje**

**Si, lo sé en este no aparecieron los chicos, pero créanme ya aparecerán.**

**Bueno y ¿Qué tal? ¿Se merece comentarios?**


	9. un día de locos parte II: Las compras

**Hola, perdón por demorar en subir es que se me juntaron como tres escrito en una semana y encima no sé qué se me paso por la cabeza pero quise hacer un "VERDAD O RETO" y me encanta que me dejen comentarios pero como son bastantes necesito tiempo… Pero igual está por comenzar el verano y pienso disfrutarlo con mi familia y amigos pero de noche me concentraré en subir caps, ¿Vale?**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten…**

.

.

.

POV Brick

A… Al fin llego el fin de semana, como esperaba este día, y lo mejor… ¡Hace calor!

Los chicos y yo nos daremos una paseadita por el pueblo cercano, este instituto nos da autos para que podamos pasear…Y que bien hace…

Nos fuimos en un auto BMW deportivo negro. Llegamos al pueblito y nos dispusimos a comer.

Llegamos a un lugar de comida refinada, cinco estrellas, sus paredes eran finas, los ventanales de unos cristales bien limpios y que te dejaban ver qué es lo que tras es hermoso ventanal se escondía, junto a unas cortinas de ceda y las mesas hechas de un fino roble tallado…

Naa mentira fuimos a comer a McDonald's…

Después de pedir nuestra comida nos fuimos a sentar a las mesas de afuera, porque con el calor que había imposible comer adentro. Una vez sentados nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier estupidez.

-Y, Mitch, ¿cómo te fue con Robs?- Le pregunto Boomer.

-Ni me lo menciones- Dijo entre dientes dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Que pasa…- Le dijo divertido Butch.

-Le mande una carta pidiéndole una cita y ella se la mando a Rebeca y Rebeca pensó que yo le estaba pidiendo una cita a ella- Explico Mitch.

-Huu… golpe bajo…- Me burle.

-Tú no digas mucho que el cerebrito te está sacando a tu chica…- Se defendió.

Sentí como mis músculos se tensaron.

-Sí, pero no creo que ese cerebrito tenga oportunidad.-Contrarreste.

Y así seguimos hablando de estupideces sin sentido. Hasta que...

*Fiuuuuuuuu* **(NA: Es un intento de derrape de auto) **

-¡Pero que mierda!- Exclamo Butch al ver un auto BMW M3 convertible rojo derrapar en medio de la plaza de comidas, por suerte no lastimo a nadie ni rompió nada.

-¡¿Qué paso?!- Pregunto Boomer.

Todos se quedaron callados y quietos por unos segundos, para comprobar si alguien del auto iba a salir o al menos a mostrar alguna señal de vida. De a poco la espesa neblina de polvo causada por el derrape va desapareciendo, en eso se escucha como la puerta del conductor se abre y de allí sale…

¡Kaoru!

No puede ser, la chica del instituto, la cual Butch pretende enamorar, estaba allí, ella era la que había causado terrible derrape.

Kaoru se paró a un lado del auto y se estiro.

-¡Eso estuvo de pelos! ¡Hay que repetirlo!- Grito como una niña que se sube por primera vez a una montaña rusa.

Mire a Butch, este tenía la quijada por el suelo.

Ciento un ruidito proveniente del auto, miro, y veo como una figura sale del lado del copiloto, en eso toda la neblina se va dejando ver perfectamente la figura de…

¡Momoko!

Creo que mis ojos no se pudieron abrir más.

-¡Estás loca!- Escucho como le grita- ¡Tú no vuelves a conducir ni una bicicleta, al menos no con nosotras dentro!- ¿Nosotras? Acaso dijo nosotras…

Claro, no las había visto, en los asientos traseros se encuentran Miyako y Robín, las dos están en shock.

-¡O por dios!, Miya, Robs, ¿están bien?- Pregunto preocupada Momo. ¿No es linda cuando se ve preocupada? Ok, ok, Brick, concéntrate, estuvieron por morir en un choque, concéntrate.

Miyako abrió la puerta y salió del auto lentamente, casi como un zombi, sus ojos seguían abiertos, de la sorpresa.

Se acercó a Kaoru y le extendió la mano, este pareció no entender, pero después de mirar a Miyako y luego su mano y después a Miyako y devuelta a su mano comprendió. Saco de su bolsillo unas llaves y las agarro de la puntita dejándola a varios centímetros de distancia de la mano de Miyako, esta miro la llave y de un golpe se la arrebató, miro con un aura demoniaca a su amiga y susurro.

-Esta vez conduzco yo…- Kaoru trago saliva y se fue para donde antes estaba sentada su amiga. Todas volvieron a sus lugares y emprendieron marcha.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Pregunto Boomer.

-Esas… fueron las locas de las cuales nos enamoramos…- Dijo Mitch aun siguiendo con la mirada el auto rojo.

-Y, ¿Cuándo habían dicho que les habían dado el alta del manicomio?- Pregunto Butch.

-No lo sé amigo… no lo sé…- Le respondí.

.

.

.

POV Momoko.

Íbamos en el auto, pero esta vez la que conducía era Miya.

Ya se nos había pasado el susto del casi choque. Ahora íbamos directo a la casa de la abuelita de Miya.

En el camino hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, cuando Miya nos avisa que habíamos llegado.

Nos bajamos del auto y pudimos apreciar una casa que más que una casa parecía una mansión, era enorme, y eso que Miya dijo que la abuela vivía sola. Agarramos nuestros bolsos y nos dispusimos a entrar a la casa. Llegamos a la puerta y Miya toco timbre. A los pocos segundos una viejecita con arrugas pero mirada dulce nos abrió al puerta.

-¡Abuela!- Chillo Miya.

-¡O querida!- Dijo la dulce voz de la viejita.

-Abuela, ellas son Momo, Robs, y Kao- Nos presentó, mientras cada una hacia una pequeña reverencia.- Espero que no te moleste, pero las he invitado a quedarse, ¿Está bien?- Le pregunto.

-Pero claro mi niña- Dijo felizmente- Desde ahora mi casa es su casa- Nos dijo.

-Muchas gracias señora- Le agradecí.

-O, por favor llámame Nana- Me dijo.

-Okey, gracias Nana-

Después de eso decidimos dejar las cosas en la habitación de Miya, su habitación era muy bonita, pero muy celeste a mi parecer. Aunque yo no me puedo quejar, la mía es completamente rosa. Nos aprontamos para ir al centro comercial.

Le pedí a Miya si no me prestaba una cartera para poder poner mi dinero y mi celular. Ella me presto una cartera de color rosa perfecta para el celular las llaves del auto y la plata. Estábamos por irnos cuando sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?- Conteste.

"_¡Hoooolaaa Momo!"_ Gritaron esas dos voces que llenan mi día de alegría (NA: me salió un versito)

-Hola, ¿qué tal todo por ahí?- Les pregunte.

"_Todo va perfectamente, sin ningún contratiempo, ni travesura ni plan…"_ Dijo su voz sospechosamente.

-Okey, escupan, ¿qué planean hacer?- Les pregunte soltando un suspiro.

"_¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¿Hacer algo? ¿Qué?"_ Hay por dios.

-Sabes que no sabes mentir, ¿No?-

"_Es verdad no sabes mentir"_ Del otro lado se escuchó esa segunda vos _"Hola Momo, ¿Cómo va todo?"_ y sip, definitivamente allí esta esa otra voz.

-Pues bien y ustedes, planean algo…-

"_No, nada, pero ahorita nos tenemos que ir, te llamamos más tarde ¿Vale?" _

-Vale, chao- Corte la llamada.

En eso escucho un bocinazo desde afuera.

-¡Vamos Momo, que no tenemos todo el día!- Me grito Robs desde el auto. Sip, ahora conducía ella.

Me subí al auto y emprendimos la marcha hacia el centro comercial.

.

.

.

En el centro…

-¿Qué tienda deberíamos visitar primero?- Pregunto indecisa Miya.

-Yo creo que una de… vestidos… sí, creo que vestidos seria lo adecuado… ya que se acerca el baile de integración…- Deduje con un dedo en mi barbilla.

-¿Cuál baile de integración?- Pregunto Robs. -Es un baile que harán para darle la bienvenida a los chicos…- Explico Miya. -Pero los chicos están aquí hace ya una semana- Dijo Kao.

-Sí, pero no sé porque el instituto decidió hacerlo el próximo fin de semana- Les dije.

-¡El baile es el próximo fin de semana!- Grito Miya.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- Le pregunte.

-Todavía no tengo vestido ni, ni, ni, ni nada, y, y,…- Ok ya se estaba hiperventilando.

-Tranquila, Miya, iremos a comprar los vestidos y lo demás ahora- Le dije para calmarla.

-Tenemos que ir…- Dijo Kao.

Suspire.

-Sí, Kao, el baile se acerca y no tenemos que ponernos- vi que ella iba a hablar- Y no, no te pondrás pantalones y zapatos, además, no la harías por ella- Le señalando a Miya.

-Okey… vamos- suspiro derrotada.

.

.

.

Entramos a una tienda donde habían muchos lindos vestidos.

-Okey chicas mi polémica es… ¡Busquen y pruébense!- Grito Miya antes de correr a la sección de vestidos celestes y azules.

**Miranda Cosgrove - About You Now Maybe I'm wrong**  
**You decide**  
**Shoulda been strong**  
**Yet I lied**  
**Nobody gets me like you**  
**Couldn't keep hold of you then**  
**How could I know what you meant**  
**There was no friend to compare to**  
**There's a mountain between us**  
**But there's one thing I'm sure ofThat I know how I feel about you **

Todas corrimos átrabes de los pasillos llenos de vestidos y agarramos unos cuantos. Kaoru, Robs y yo, nos sentamos en unos asientos que había al frente de los vestidores y esperamos.

**[Chorus]**  
**Can we bring yesterday back around**  
**Cause I know how I feel about you now**  
**I was dumb I was wrong**  
**I've let you down**  
**But I know how I feel about you now**

Al tiempo salió Miya, llevaba puesto un vestido celeste, ceñido al cuerpo en la parte de arriba y suelto con volados en la parte de abajo. Todas le dijimos que no, ósea, estaba lindo, pero no para la ocasión. Salió nuevamente pero ahora con un vestido de color azul oscuro que, al igual que en el otro, era ceñido en la parte de arriba pero en la parte de abajo era suelto pero sin volados y le llegaba 4 dedos más arriba de las rodillas, perfecto para la ocasión.

**I'll bet it takes one more chance**  
**Don't let our next kiss be our last**  
**I'm outta my mind just to show you**  
**I know everything changes**  
**I don't care where it takes us**  
**Cause I know how I feel about you**

La segunda en entrar fue Kao. EL primer vestido que se puso era verde manzana, le llegab dedos por debajo del muslo y en la parte de arriba se sostenía con dos tiritas finas. A todas nos gustó, pero ella dijo que era muy corto, entro y se probó otro. El segundo era un vestido verde esmeralda largo hasta los tobillos, este se apegaba perfecto a su cintura y en la parte de arriba tenía corte corazón, para hacerlo más sexy de lo que y es tenía un corte desde la mitad del muslo hasta el final dejando al descubierto parte de su pierna. Le dimos un pulgar para arriba, ella sonrío y se fue a cambiar.

**Can we bring yesterday back around**  
**Cause I know how I feel about you now**  
**I was dumb I was wrong**  
**I've let you down**  
**But I know how I feel about you now**

**Not a day passed me by**  
**Not a day passed me by**  
**When I don't think about you**  
**And no moving on**  
**Cause I know you're the one**  
**And I can't be without you**

Después de Kao entro Robs. Con el primer vestido que salió era de un color violeta oscuro corto por las rodillas y con encaje en la parte de arriba, a ninguna nos gustó, la verdad es que el encaje al hacia ver de vieja, entro y se puso otro. Esta vez salió con un vestido color lavanda largo hasta los tobillos, en la parte de arriba el vestido se sostenía con un solo tirante grueso, por debajo de los pechos tenía una faja del mismo color del vestido pero con amatistas de color violeta fuerte en el costado. Todas gritamos que le quedaba precioso.

**Can we bring yesterday back around**  
**Cause I know how I feel about you now**  
**I was dumb I was wrong**  
**I've let you down**  
**But I know how I feel about you now**

**Can we bring yesterday back around**  
**Cause I know how I feel about you now**  
**I was dumb I was wrong**  
**I've let you down**  
**But I know how I feel about you now**

Y llego mi turno. Primero salí con un vestido color rosa chillón, rosa Barbie, rosa chicle, ustedes me entienden, era corto hast dedos por debajo del muslo y tenía escote corazón **(NA: Para que se hagan una idea pongan en imágenes "Selena Gómez con vestido rosa chicle" y les aparecerá)** todas me miraron y negaron con la cabeza, estaba lindo, debo admitir, pero no pega como para una fiesta de noche. El segundo que me probé me gustó mucho, era un vestido ros fuerte, pero no tanto, que se sostenía solo con mis pechos, tenía escote tipo corazón, por la parte de atrás me llegaba hasta los tobillos mientras que en la parte de adelante me llagaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas, este tenía varios volados **(NA: Es el que tiene Ariana Grande en el video "Ariana Put your hands up")** Todas me miraron y me dijeron lo hermosa que estaba así que decidí llevarme este.

**And I know how I feel about you now**  
**Yea I know how I feel about you now **

.

.

.

Salimos de la tienda con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

-Bien y ahora que sigue…- Pregunto Robs.

-Pues…- Dije intentando recordar.

-¡A los video juegos!- Grito Kao.

-A, ya recordé…- Le dije con cara de frustración.

-¡Vamos, chicas!- Grito Kao, nos agarró por los brazos y salió corriendo.

Este va a ser un día de locuras… Pensé con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

**Otra vez me disculpo por tardar en subir, es que con lo de "VERDAD O RETO" se me hace difícil. Porque ustedes dirán_, "ay… no son tantos los comentarios que te dejan en "VERDAD O RETO", serán unos 9 u 8"_ Claro, pero en cada uno de eso hay como 5 retos y 5 verdades. **

**Bueno no los aburro más, besotes y que disfruten Dumah Djim **

**Ha, y ¡gracias por comentar!**


	10. Aviso

Hola queridos lectores… pues…

Me siento muy mal por decir esto pero… dejare de subir capítulos tanto como para "verdad o reto" como para "A year without rain: Secrets of Momoko"…

Pero no se piensen que dejare de hacer la historia, no, no, no, ¡NO!

Lo que pasa es que me saque dos 1… DOS 1 en la libreta y pues…

Me sacaron la compu y el celular.

El lunes me sacan todo y si nos subo las materias bajas… No me verán en mucho, muchoooo tiempo.

Pero lo que pido es que no se olviden de mí y mi historia, prometo escribir todas las ideas que tenga para la historia en un cuaderno y cuando por fin me den la compu subirlas.

Lo juro y lo recontra juro.

Seguramente la mayoría dira "Esta no quiere escribir y hace como que no puede"

Pero la verdad es que acabo de llorar a mares por lo que me paso.

Y otra vez diran… "Pero que llorona"

Pero llore también por asuntos personales y todo.

La verdad estoy echa una mierda y un lio.

Espero que sepan entenderme y perdonarme.

Lo siento en serio y adiós.

Y para que sepan que los quiero aca les dejo mi larga lista:

Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón,

Y los amooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bye bye hasta que me saquen el castigo

Dumah Djim


End file.
